Life And Death Within
by Jewel1001
Summary: What if Jaden was pregnant with Jesse's child? And what if that pregnancy was killing him? Not to be confused with a Twilight parody. Rated M to be safe and for later. Warning: MPreg.
1. Prologue

Hazeru - Okay, so I know I've already got one MPreg fic to work on, but this idea just came to me.

Hera - You mean I gave you the idea for it.

Hazeru - That, too. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Prologue

Finding Out

The two duellists sat outside Miss Fontaine's nursing office, impatiently waiting for the brunette's test results to come back. Jaden Yuki, Duel Academy's top duellist, twisted his fingers tightly around each other. There was a stabbing pain in his gut and it was pretty painful, but he was trying to put that pain aside, at least for a while. Any minute now the nurse would come and tell he and his boyfriend what was wrong with him. Then they'd know what to do about it. Jaden cast a sorrowful glance at his bluenette boyfriend and lover, Jesse Andersen, who was staring out the window, his back to the brunette. Jaden wondered if his boyfriend was worried about him, as much as he was worried about himself.

For the past three months, Jaden had been experiencing sickness, usually in the morning, and stabbing pains in his stomach. At first the pain hadn't been very much, just a light queasiness, but now the pain had grown more intense. As the months had passed, the pain had grown, and now the pain in his stomach was vicious. Whatever it was, he wanted rid of it. Whatever disease he'd somehow picked up, he wanted whatever treatment would get rid of it. No matter what he had to go through, because this pain was becoming worse and worse each day.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" the brunette whispered.

There was no answer from his boyfriend for several minutes, but then Jesse turned around and offered a sad smile to the brunette.

"I don't know, Jay. You've been sick three months, though, so something's not right in you" he said sadly, but then he sat down next to his lover and took both his hands in his own. "I'll stay with you, Jaden. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know" Jaden whispered, half happily and half sadly.

"Then trust me. I won't leave you, no matter what. Nothing could be wrong enough with you that it would make me love you less. You know that?"

"Jesse …"

"I love you, Jay. I always did, I always will." Jesse kissed his lover softly for a moment and then smiled again. "Even if there _is _something really wrong with you, I'll stay with you and I won't stop loving you for even one second, you got that?"

Jaden hugged his lover tightly in response, showing that he trusted and believed the bluenette. Jesse wrapped his arms tightly around the slightly smaller boy, holding him close, as he so often did now.

Shortly after Jaden had saved him from Yubel and Jaden had returned to Duel Academy, Jesse had made plans to return to North Academy. He had confessed his true feelings for the brunette the night before he was due to leave and had been stunned to hear that Jaden returned those feelings and was deeply hurt that Jesse was going to leave. Of course, the bluenette had immediately cancelled his plans to return to his old school and decided to stay with his new boyfriend. It was five months later, and three months ago, his beloved brunette had began feeling strange and slightly sick, but it was getting worse, and he'd forced Jaden to take some tests with Miss Fontaine, determined to find out what was wrong with his lover.

Both boys looked up as the school nurse walked into the room.

"Well, Miss Fontaine?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Jaden … Jesse … I have something important to tell you" the nurse said, equally nervously. "I don't know how this happened, but I've run the test several times and there is no mistake. I'm … I don't know quite how to tell you this …"

"Just tell us" Jesse said darkly.

He didn't want any messing about, this was Jaden's life they were talking about!

Miss Fontaine took a deep breath before giving them the news.

"Jaden, you are three months pregnant."

Silence.

Silence.

More silence.

"_WHAT_?" the boys yelled together.

"I mean it. The tests are all accurate, and they're all pointing to only one thing. I'd like to do an ultrasound to confirm this, but that can wait a few days."

"How … but I'm a _boy _… how can I be pregnant?" Jaden stammered, the pain in his stomach increasing. "Boys don't get pregnant, it's impossible! There's no way … no way that I could be … I can't … it's not …"

With a sudden gasp, the brunette vomited on the carpet and then passed out.

Jesse caught his lover as Jaden fell towards the vomit covered carpet, and held the unconscious brunette to his chest, his eyes wide with the shock.

"How can he be carrying a child? He's not a girl. There's no way he could."

"Jesse, I've heard rumours, you have to confirm them. Is Jaden truly fused with the spirit of Yubel?" Miss Fontaine asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's true."

"And Yubel is a female duel spirit?"

"Partly female, partly male" Jesse corrected.

Jaden had filled him in on the details, and both boys had forgiven Yubel for what she had done.

"Then it is possible that Yubel has given Jaden the ability to produce children" Miss Fontaine told the bluenette. "He is able to be impregnated, but I must warn you Jesse … this isn't good."

"Why?" Jesse asked quietly, afraid of what he might hear.

"I doubt Jaden can survive this."

Jesse froze.

Hazeru - Okay, this is going to have some parts from other stories.

Hera - It has a few ideas taken from the Twilight series, but it is NOT a rip-off of the last book. Hazeru doesn't like Twilight.

Hazeru - Meh, it's okay. But no, this story isn't a rip-off of it.

Hera - R&R please, updates will come soon!


	2. Chapter 1  No Way To Stop It

Hazeru - I keep getting little ideas for this story popping into my head!

Hera - Maybe you should concentrate on some of your other fics?

Hazeru - I can multi-task :)

Hera - Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 1

No Way To Stop It

"There's a chance he might not make it?" Jesse whispered, his voice icy.

"Jesse, I don't want to tell you this, but as the father of his unborn child, you have to know" Miss Fontaine said. "From the test results, the baby he is carrying is the cause of Jaden's illness. Jesse, Jaden is a male. Able to conceive or not, his body wasn't built for pregnancy. Carrying this child is very dangerous for him."

"What do you mean?" Jesse panicked.

"I can estimate that Jaden has about an eighty five percent chance of death as a result of this pregnancy" Miss Fontaine said gravely, her eyes fixed on the floor. "But from what tests I have done, the membrane around the baby is protected."

"Protected?"

"By Yubel's power. It is the same membrane as that of a female, but Yubel is protecting the baby from harm" Miss Fontaine told the bluenette sadly. "All the time her power is there, there is not any way to take the child out of Jaden. At this stage, it would be very dangerous for him anyway."

The brunette groaned as his eyes reluctantly slid open, and he snapped them shut again before blinking a few times, trying to adjust to the light in the room. The infirmary, Jaden realised. He looked over to the side and saw Jesse sitting in a chair next to the bed, his head bowed low so that Jaden couldn't see his boyfriend's face.

_Why am I in the infirmary? _Jaden thought.

Then the reality of the moments before he'd passed out came crashing down on him and he involuntarily let out a gasp. Jesse's head snapped up at the sound, and he stood up quickly as he saw the look of shock on his lover's face.

"Jaden! Are you hurt? What's wrong?" he asked all at once.

"It was a dream, right?" Jaden whispered, turning pleadingly to his boyfriend. "Please tell me it was a dream, Jesse!"

"Jaden …"

"Oh my God! I'm _pregnant_!"

The reality hit the two boys and their eyes met, their faces in shock. Jesse's shock only grew more as a genuine smile spread across Jaden's features.

"Jay?"

"I'm pregnant, Jesse" the brunette whispered, sitting up. "Do you know what this means? There's a … a baby inside me."

The truth of his own words silenced the brunette, and he cautiously placed his hand on his stomach, which didn't seem any bigger, but perhaps there was a slight bulge. He never examined his body too closely. Maybe there was.

"I have a baby inside me! _Our _baby, Jesse!" Jaden said, a smile on his face.

Jaden looked so happy, and that made Jesse's blood run cold.

Jaden didn't know what this baby could mean.

"Jess …" the brunette said timidly, noticing the look on Jesse's face. "Jesse, do you think I'm a freak because I can get pregnant?"

Jaden suddenly burst into tears.

"Jaden!" Jesse pulled the brunette into his arms and held the sobbing boy close to his chest, running one hand comfortingly up and down the brunette's back. "Jaden, I could never see you as anything other than the one I love. You know that."

"Then why do you look so angry?" Jaden sobbed.

"Jaden, I've got something to tell you. Miss Fontaine told me after you passed out …"

He couldn't continue. He couldn't tell the brunette that he could be going to die!

"What did she say?" Jaden asked, the tears stopping.

Jesse didn't answer. He wasn't sure if he could.

Jaden just clung to Jesse and waited. He trusted the bluenette to tell him if it was important, and he knew that in time, Jesse would tell him everything. Maybe he had to be a little patient. After all, a boy getting pregnant wasn't just unusual, it was unheard of. It defied the laws of biology! It couldn't happen!

Except that it could, obviously. But why him?

"Jesse, why am I having a baby?" the brunette asked.

"Huh?" Jesse came out of his land of thinking. "What did you say, Jay?"

"Why do you think I can get pregnant?"

"Miss Fontaine said that because Yubel is a female duel spirit, or at least half female, her being fused with you might have given you the ability to bear children" Jesse said to his boyfriend, all the while holding him in a warm embrace. "She hasn't changed your body that I can see, but she might have changed inside you, just a little bit. You should ask her some time."

"I'll talk to her later on" Jaden promised.

He had forgiven Yubel for everything, and it had astounded him that Jesse had forgiven her almost as easily. Jesse wasn't comfortable if the spirit of Yubel randomly appeared beside him - which she sometimes did - but he didn't hold a grudge against her for possessing him. For them to get along well enough was all Jaden could have ever asked of them.

Later that day, Jesse took Jaden home to their shared room in the Obelisk Blue dorm. Jaden had moved in with Jesse when they became a couple, though he still wore the Slifer Red jacket. Jesse hadn't yet told Jaden what Miss Fontaine had told him and Jaden hadn't asked. Jesse knew that the brunette would have to know soon, but he was still shocked - and not just because his boyfriend was pregnant. He was stunned that Jaden accepted it so easily and was so happy about it.

Still, he'd have to tell the brunette. Because Jesse knew Jaden very well - so he noticed that on the walk back to the Obelisk dorm, Jaden was uncomfortable. Jesse knew him well enough to know that the brunette was tired out more easily than he should have been, and he noticed the look of discomfort on Jaden's face as he moved.

Three months pregnant and already the brunette had been sick and was uncomfortable. What would happen as the months wore on?

Jesse didn't want to think about it.

Hazeru - 85% chance of death?

Hera - That's a shame, poor Jaden!

Hazeru - Drop the sarcasm, he could die!

Hera - But will he?

Hazeru - Read on to find out :)

Hera - R&R please


	3. Chapter 2  Telling The Truth

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - And Yubel's first appearance.

Hazeru - She might seem a bit OOC, but I tried to make it look like she really cares for Jaden.

Hera - Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 2

Telling The Truth

Jaden lay curled up in the bed he and his lover had shared for months. His hand was placed on his stomach, which still seemed flat to him. It was yesterday that he found out there was another life inside him, and he didn't really know how to feel about it. He was shocked, yes. But angry, no. He didn't know why he felt the need to touch his stomach but it felt right - like he was reassuring himself the baby was there, although there was no obvious evidence to anyone but him.

There was a pain running up and down his back, hurting like hell, and his stomach was churning unpleasantly. It reminded him of the time he and Syrus had been dared to eat a huge amount of sickly chocolate, when he'd lay awake all night trying not to puke. Except he didn't mind this time. The baby didn't mean to make him sick, he was sure. He just knew that he felt like he hadn't slept in days, although he'd had twelve hours sleep and not got up until one in the afternoon. The sick feeling wasn't going away, either, although he hadn't vomited that day.

It was night, and he was waiting for Jesse to come to bed. It wasn't like the bluenette to stay up so late, past midnight - they usually cuddled up together until both were asleep before then. What was taking him so long?

Jesse had been acting strange ever since they'd found out about the baby. Jaden couldn't help but feel nervous and upset over that. He was happy about the baby. Okay, it was unusual. There was no way a boy could be impregnated and the two were both adjusting to the thought of having children, but Jaden honestly was happy with it. He liked kids, he always had. And the only thing he'd felt like he was giving up when he admitted his feelings for another man was children. He loved Jesse more than anything in the world, and he wouldn't stop loving him for anything, but Jaden had always felt, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was sorry he would never have his own kids. It was a sacrifice he didn't mind making, to be with Jesse Andersen, but still, to have both Jesse and their own baby! Adoption was fine, but this was their own biological child - however it was conceived, through whatever powers Yubel had used.

That reminded him.

Hey, Yubel, he thought, knowing Yubel would hear him.

**What's up, Jaden? **Yubel thought back.

This was their mind link, the one in which they could communicate inside Jaden's head, and nobody else would be able to hear them.

I guess you heard the news, huh?

**I did. I'm so sorry.**

Huh? Sorry for what?

**For putting you through this. I didn't know my powers had altered you that way.**

It's a good thing, Yubel. I sort of like it.

**But it's going to …**

What?

**Andersen didn't tell you what this means, did he? **Yubel growled, angry.

Yubel had listened to what Miss Fontaine had told Jesse and wasn't happy about it. She was even less happy that the one who knocked him up hadn't told Jaden how much danger he was in.

Jesse tells me everything, what are you talking about?

**Ask him what the nurse told him.**

Then Yubel cut off the mind connection.

Jaden was silent for a few minutes, stunned. Never before, not once, had Yubel cut off their connection. He always did, but she would talk to him endlessly if given the chance. Why had she cut off their connection so suddenly? Jaden felt a bit hurt, and then very angry with her, but he put that down to mood swings. He'd been having them lately - and now he knew why. He smiled again.

What had Jesse been told that he didn't know? What could have gotten Yubel so worked up? He wanted to know, and so got out of bed. He walked into the living room, and found Jesse standing in front of the turned off television, staring into space. Jaden walked up behind him.

"Jesse?" he asked quietly.

Said bluenette jumped a little before turning around and smiling.

"Sorry, Jay, did I wake you up? I just turned the TV off."

"I wasn't asleep. I was waiting for you."

"You need your rest, Jaden."

Jesse brought the brunette into his arms and held him against his chest. Jaden sighed happily and snuggled into his lover's embrace, content to just be with him for a few moments before asking questions.

"Jesse, I was talking to Yubel. It is her power that let me do this, by the way" Jaden said, laying his head in the crook of Jesse's neck. "She seemed upset, and she said you didn't tell me something. What haven't you told me?"

"Jay …"

"Something Miss Fontaine told you, that's what Yubel said" Jaden continued.

"Jaden, you don't want to hear it" Jesse said weakly, closing his eyes.

Jaden pulled away from his boyfriend and stared at him until Jesse opened his eyes. Jaden caught his boyfriend's gaze and held it.

"I don't care what it is, Jesse. Tell me."

The bluenette stared at his pregnant lover for a long time before he turned away, unable to look into the brunette's eyes any longer.

"She said you don't have much chance of surviving this pregnancy" Jesse said simply, his voice steady despite his shaking hands. "There's no way to get it out of you and having that thing inside you is killing you."

Jesse's words hung in the air for several moments before Jaden turned and fled, running past the bluenette and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and collapsed onto the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as the tears poured down his face.

Hazeru - He told him, and now Jaden's upset!

Hera - He must be emotional, being pregnant and all.

Hazeru - Poor Jaden!

Hera - Anyway, R&R please


	4. Chapter 3  I Won't Give Up

Hazeru - And here's the next chapter.

Hera - She tried to make this one happy.

Hazeru - I think I succeeded?

Hera - We'll let the readers be the judge of that. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 3

I Won't Give Up

Jesse stood still for a few moments before following his crying lover and knocking on the bathroom door. He called out the brunette's name and told him to unlock the door. There was no answer and Jesse sighed in annoyance. He counted mentally to three and then told Jaden to unlock the door, warning him that he'd break the door down if he refused. There was a moment of silence before Jesse heard the click of the lock being turned, and he opened the door.

Jaden was sitting on the edge of the bathtub now, his hands held tightly together on his lap. Jesse walked over to his lover and knelt down in front of the brunette.

"Jaden, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it better?"

Jesse wanted to comfort the brunette but he wasn't sure how. He needed Jaden to talk to him before he could try any methods of calming him down. To his surprise, Jaden looked up at him and glared.

"You bastard! How could you say that?" Jaden hissed.

Jesse raised one eyebrow and more tears poured down Jaden's face. Jesse sighed and got up, taking both the brunette's hands in his own.

"What's got you so upset, Jay?"

"It's what you said, Jesse! How could you call our baby a thing?"

Jesse almost hit his head off the wall. Was that it?

"Jaden …"

"I don't care if it's killing me, Jesse. It's not like it's the baby's fault. I don't care what you think, I care about this kid and I'm not gonna stand for you calling it a thing. It's a _she_. Or maybe it's a _he_. One or other."

"I'm sorry, Jaden. I didn't mean it like that, I was worked up. Jaden, this baby could kill you" Jesse said, sitting down next to the crying boy and putting one arm around his shoulders. Jaden leaned into his lover instinctively. Jesse sighed and looked at the poor brunette beside him. "What do you want me to say, Jaden?"

"I want you to tell me that you won't leave me" Jaden said shakily, looking up at his boyfriend. "And to tell me that you see the baby as our child. Because that's what he or she is. Our baby."

"I care about the baby, Jaden, truly I do. I just don't want to see you suffer" Jesse said, and Jaden could tell that he was speaking truthfully. "I saw that you weren't feeling great yesterday, and even today you've been looking uncomfortable."

"My stomach hurts a bit. My back, too."

Jesse tightened his grip on the Slifer's shoulders and pulled him into a proper hug, putting both his arms protectively around his boyfriend. He wished he could protect Jaden from everything by doing just that. He couldn't protect him from the danger inside his own body, though.

"I love you, Jesse."

"I love you, too, Jay" Jesse whispered, kissing Jaden on the forehead. "I'll take care of you all the time you're pregnant, okay? I won't leave you, and I'll try not to get too worked up again. We'll take care of the baby once it's here."

"Jess … about what Miss Fontaine said … she's wrong" Jaden whispered.

"Huh?"

"I'll make it. I'm not gonna die" Jaden whispered, burying his head in Jesse's shirt. "I don't want you to worry about me. I don't care if it hurts, Jess, I'll keep going. I'm not gonna give up."

"Jaden, that's all I can ask of you" Jesse whispered, letting a tear slide down his face.

"We're gonna make great parents" Jaden smiled.

"Yeah. We sure are."

Jesse stood up, taking Jaden with him.

"Now let's get some sleep. God knows, you're gonna need it."

Jaden laughed as he and his lover climbed into their bed. Jesse wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy and pulled him into a tight embrace, Jaden automatically wrapping his arms around the bluenette's waist.

"Night, Jess" the brunette yawned.

"Goodnight, love."

The two were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Hazeru - Sweet! :)

Hera - R&R please, folks!


	5. Chapter 4  Promises

Hazeru - Another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 4

Promises

Jaden took a deep breath and then started retching, his body jerking forward as he vomited for the tenth time that morning. He had a deep basin on his lap because he couldn't get out of bed to run to the bathroom any more, he had no more energy for it. That was what surprised him the most - for once he had no energy. Pain flowed steadily through him as he was sick, and then most of it went away once he was finished throwing up. But his back was still sore and his stomach was still jumpy, not to mention the headache he had.

The door opened and his bluenette lover walked into the room, a bowl of cool water in his hands. He placed it down beside the bed and soaked a rag in it, wringing it out until it was damp and placing it on the brunette's forehead. Jaden sighed as the cold rag seemed to soothe the pain in his head.

"Feeling any better, Jay?"

"Not really" Jaden said quietly.

Jesse had made him promise not to lie about his health state. Jaden had agreed - probably because he was throwing up at the time and just wanted his lover to stop pestering him over it. But he was glad Jesse was there, and he reached out to take the bluenette's hand in his own.

Jesse squeezed Jaden's hand as he put the basin on the floor, making a mental note to buy cleaning supplies the next time he was at the shop. With Jaden this sick at only three months, he had a feeling he was going to need them. He was on a personal mission to keep the brunette healthy.

"You have a bit of a fever. Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?" Jesse asked. "Miss Fontaine said to come in whenever you aren't feeling too great."

"I'm going to be worse later on" Jaden shrugged. "I don't want to go bothering her just yet."

Jesse flinched slightly. Jaden had accepted so easily that, as the months wore on, he was just going to get sicker. But he honestly didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Jess, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" the brunette asked, smiling.

"Huh?"

"The baby. Boy or girl?"

"Eh … I haven't a clue."

"I hope it's a boy" Jaden said absentmindedly. "But I'd love it just the same if it was a girl. Which would you want?"

"As long as the baby's healthy, Jaden, I don't care."

Jaden smiled and leaned into the bluenette's shoulder, snuggling into his lover. Jesse wrapped one arm around the smaller boy and kissed his forehead, knowing that Jaden was grateful for Jesse's support on the pregnancy issue. Jesse knew he would just have to say all the right things to make sure Jaden didn't get upset.

The truth was, he couldn't even think about the baby right now, when Jaden was so sick. He did care about the baby, he was happy about it, but he couldn't ponder over whether it was a boy or girl when his lover was sick because of that baby.

Jaden remained in bed for the rest of the day, much to his disgust. He threw up at least once every hour, and eventually decided that he didn't want to eat anything else. Sadly, it made no difference, and all that starving himself achieved was dry heaving, which hurt like hell, and which Jaden regretted. Jesse made him fried shrimp three times, but every time, it wasn't long after that it came back up.

Jesse was getting more and more worried. If Jaden kept on vomiting like this, he wasn't going to last more than a couple of weeks, let alone another six months. Jaden was strong, no question, but not strong enough. Nobody was.

He sat with his lover late it the evening, when Jaden said his stomach was beginning to settle down, and he lay the brunette down in the bed.

"Try and get some rest, Jaden. You've had a rough day."

"It wasn't so bad, Jess."

"Jaden … don't" the bluenette whispered.

"It's okay, Jesse. Seriously, I'm fine" Jaden grinned, but it was a faded smile. "This was just a bad day. I'll be okay tomorrow."

"I hope so."

"Jess … leave the basin at the side of the bed, yeah?"

"If you want. Feeling sick again?"

"Not really. Just … it's just in case, you know?"

Jesse didn't answer, but instead kissed Jaden's forehead tenderly.

"Go to sleep, Jay. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Jaden nodded in agreement and turned onto his side to get comfortable - or as comfortable as he could when his back and head were killing him. There was a pain in his stomach, but Jaden refused to let any of that pain show. Jesse was getting worried about him, even he could tell that much despite being a naturally oblivious person. He didn't want to worry anybody. Especially Jesse.

Hazeru - Jaden's really sick.

Hera - But Jesse's looking after him.

Hazeru - I know :)

Hera - Please R&R


	6. Chapter 5  They Don't Need To Know Yet

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Let's see how Jaden's doing.

Hazeru - And how Jesse's coping with him.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 5

They Don't Need To Know Yet

There was a knock on the door of Jesse's room in the Obelisk Blue dorm. Jaden got up and answered the door, a smile on his face. He wasn't feeling too bad today. There was the constant pain in his back and his stomach wasn't entirely calm, but otherwise he was fine. At least he wasn't throwing up.

He stood aside to let Alexis, Chazz, Syrus and Hasselberry enter the room. The four settled onto the couch, Jaden sitting on a nearby chair. Syrus asked the inevitable: where had he been for the past two weeks?

Two weeks had passed since Jaden had discovered he was pregnant. Through those two weeks, he had stayed in the dorm room or had walked around outside, attending no classes and having no contact with his friends.

Jesse had told them that Jaden was feeling sick, because Jaden wasn't ready to let them know about his pregnancy yet. They didn't actually know too much about Yubel - only that the two were fused together. He didn't like to show them her eyes, and he didn't like to talk about it with them.

"I feel better now. Still not great but, you know, better" Jaden said, giving his oldest friend a small smile. "So how's everything?"

Syrus and Hasselberry automatically rushed into a conversation about their week and decks and school life, Chazz arguing against them and Alexis keeping Chazz in line. Jaden, for the most part, talked with Alexis.

"So how come you haven't seen anybody for two full weeks?"

"Guess I just haven't felt up to it, Lex" Jaden said sheepishly.

Alexis sighed in annoyance but talked about other things nonetheless.

Jesse walked into the dorm room about half an hour later, carrying bags of shopping. He said hello to everyone and put the shopping away, Alexis helping him while Chazz and Syrus and Hasselberry fought and Jaden laughed hysterically. Not long after, the four friends left to go to their classes. Jaden and Jesse talked for a while but then Jesse went quiet.

"You okay, Jesse?"

"Jaden … we're gonna have to tell them" the bluenette muttered.

Jaden was quiet for a few moments, controlling a mood swing. When he felt okay, he looked at his lover.

"They don't need to know. Not yet."

"Jaden, you're gonna start showing soon."

"I'm showing now!" Jaden snapped.

It was true. Jaden had a small bump on his stomach. When he'd first realised this for certain he had insisted that Jesse feel all around his abdomen, just to be sure. He had felt so happy when his lover had told him it really did show - but not enough that the bump of his stomach couldn't be hidden under a shirt.

"You know what I mean, love" Jesse muttered. "What happens when you can't even fit into your clothes? What are you gonna tell them, then?"

"I … um …"

"Jaden, love, they're gonna have to know."

Jesse reached over and took his boyfriend's hand. Jaden clung onto him.

"They're going to think I'm a freak, Jesse" he said sadly. "And I think Chazz might try to get the Yubel card off me so he can tear it up. The Ojamas told Winged Kuriboh that he's thought about it before."

"Jaden, nobody's gonna get the card."

"I know, but … they're not going to understand. I know it."

"Make them understand, Jay" Jesse whispered, getting down in front of his lover so he could force Jaden to meet his green eyes. "Tell them that Yubel gave you the power to get pregnant and that's what happened. What's not to understand?"

"Jesse …"

"Tell you what, _I'll _tell them."

"You will?"

"Well, sure. I'll just tell them that's why you're not gonna be around for a while, right?" Jesse said, already thinking it was a bad idea but not having anything better. "I don't think they'll be too mad about it."

"Okay, but Jess … don't tell them yet. Let me have some time."

"As much as you want, love."

Jaden leaned forward a little so he could press his lips against his lover's. He kept them there for a few moments before he sat up again and walked over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. There, he took off his shirt and turned so he could see himself from the side. Jesse walked up and stood beside him.

"It doesn't show so bad" the bluenette told him.

"Yet. It'll grow" Jaden grinned.

Then he winced as a pain took over him.

"Jaden!"

The bluenette pulled his swaying lover into his arms and held Jaden upright. After a few moments, Jaden regained his balance and looked at Jesse, confusion of his face.

"Wow, that was weird."

"Are you okay?" the bluenette persisted.

"Yeah … yeah, I think so. Just felt all weird for a minute."

"Jaden, you almost passed out. Come on, you're going to bed."

"What? _Jesse_!" he whined.

"Don't start" Jesse murmured.

With a sigh, Jaden let his lover steer him towards the bedroom and lie him down on the soft blankets. He then felt Jesse lie down next to him and stroke his cheek softly. The brunette closed his eyes and leaned into the contact.

And tried to ignore the growing pain inside him.

Hazeru - I tried to make this a happier chapter.

Hera - R&R please


	7. Chapter 6  Don't Hide It

Hazeru - Thought I'd better have some more on Jaden's state of health.

Hera - Is he sick again?

Hazeru - Read the chaper to find out.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 6

Don't Hide It

Jesse awoke and looked at his slumbering lover, who was curled up next to him. Jesse ran one hand over Jaden's cheek, down his neck, over his chest, and stopped at his stomach. Hesitantly, he placed his hand down on Jaden's stomach and held it there, feeling the slight telltale bump that would soon let everyone know their secret.

Jaden woke up to find his lover's hand on his stomach and he looked up at Jesse curiously. Was Jesse really touching the baby without Jaden asking him to?

"Jess …"

"You're getting bigger, Jay."

"I know" Jaden said with a smile, letting his own hand rest on top of Jesse's. "So you do love the baby!"

"Of course. Jaden, I am happy about this, it's just … I just don't want to see you in the pain you've been in."

Jaden didn't answer, but instead wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck and rolled over so that he was on top of the bluenette. Jesse, slightly surprised, pulled the brunette closer to him and responded eagerly when Jaden brought his lips down to meet his lover's. Jesse ran his tongue against Jaden's soft lips, and Jaden slowly parted his lips. Jesse ran one hand through Jaden's messy hair as he mapped out the brunette's mouth with his tongue, Jaden moaning into the kiss.

When the need for air became great, Jaden rolled off his lover and laughed, getting up and starting to get dressed. He winked at Jesse, who was also getting dressed.

The brunette froze when he was half-in half-out his Slifer jacket. Jesse froze, too, as he saw Jaden's eyes widen. Jaden then threw his hand over his mouth and sprinted to the bathroom. Jesse quickly buckled his belt and followed his lover, who he could already hear was throwing up.

The bluenette knelt down next to Jaden and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, rubbing his face soothingly and whispering to him.

"It's okay, Jaden" he whispered. "It'll be over soon. I'm here, you're okay."

Jaden gave a pained moan in response, making Jesse a bit more worried.

A half hour later, Jesse walked out of the bathroom, his lover leaning on him heavily. Jaden had sweat running down his body and he was still shaking. He refused to go back to bed so Jesse laid him down on the couch, making sure Jaden was propped up on cushions and comfortable. He went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and two little pills. Seeing them, Jaden raised one eyebrow.

"Don't try to tell me you don't need them, Jay" the bluenette said, handing them to his lover. "I can tell you're in pain, just take the damn painkillers."

Jaden nodded. Jesse had got really mad at him the last time he had refused them. He swallowed the painkillers, washed them down with the water and closed his eyes. There was more pain now, running through his whole body, making it impossible to relax. Jesse noticed.

"Jaden, are you sure you don't want to go to bed?"

"What difference will it make?" the brunette muttered, leaning up so his head was rested on his knees.

"Oh, Jay … what do you want me to do?" Jesse asked, feeling helpless. He could only watch his boyfriend's spirit fading away, he couldn't do anything.

"Just sit and talk to me. Tell me something to cheer me up, go on."

Jesse thought for a minute before he remembered something that he had seen a couple of days ago and told Jaden the story, which involved a very angry Alexis covered in paint chasing the guilty Chazz all over Duel Academy, and also Jim's best pal Shirley almost eating Hasselberry because he didn't feed her fast enough.

By the time Jesse was done with that story, a genuine smile had worked its way onto the brunette's face, and Jaden's mind was no longer on the pain.

At least for a while.

But then Jaden gasped.

"Jesse …" he whispered.

Before Jesse could react, Jaden screamed.

There was a pain wracking through his body, one so forceful and painful that the brunette couldn't hold in the scream. After hearing how agonized it sounded, he clamped his lips shut.

Jesse pulled Jaden into his arms and held him close while he waited for Jaden to calm down enough to tell him what was wrong.

"Jess … I'm gonna be sick …" the brunette said, sounding choked.

Jesse quickly pulled a basin out from under the table and placed in on Jaden's lap. Jaden clutched it as he was sick, tears pouring down his cheeks. Jesse kept one arm around his lover all the while.

Somewhere in the back of Jaden's mind, Yubel was nodding her head in approval that Jesse would sit with Jaden and soothe him while he was sick. But Jaden didn't have the time to thank her for her support as he felt the steady waves of pain flowing through his body with ease.

Jesse rubbed the brunette's back and laid his head on Jaden's shoulder, trying not to think about the months still to come.

Jaden soon sat up and looked back at Jesse.

"That's me … I'm sorry, Jess …"

"Shh, just rest, Jay."

Jesse got up and put the basin in the kitchen, fetching a clean one while he was there. Who knows when the brunette would need it next. Some days Jaden was sick once or twice, sometimes not at all, sometimes he was sick every hour.

The bluenette sat on the couch and pulled Jaden into a backwards embrace, the brunette sat in between Jesse's legs and leaning back against his chest.

"Are you feeling better now, love? Do you want more painkillers? I think the ones you just had are probably gone now."

"No, if I have anything it'll come back up" the brunette whispered, turning his head to lie against his lover's chest. "Sorry I screamed like that, Jess."

"Don't be sorry. You were in pain, love. You don't have to hide it from me."

With a soft sigh, Jaden turned around so he could snuggle properly into his lover's chest. The bluenette held him in a gentle, protective embrace. Jaden bit his lip vaguely, and then put his hand on his slightly swollen stomach. He hesitated a bit before grabbing Jesse's hand and putting it on top of his own.

He could feel the bluenette tense up, but Jesse soon relaxed and cuddled Jaden into him. He wasn't going to let Jaden feel any more discomfort, when he was already so sick, and evidently the pain that Miss Fontaine had warned him of was now showing. At only three and a half months.

Hazeru - Poor Jaden's sick again.

Hera - R&R please


	8. Chapter 7  First Ultrasound

Hazeru - As the title of the chapter suggests, it's time for the first ultrasound.

Hera - How will they react to seeing the baby for the first time?

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 7

First Ultrasound

Jaden's stomach was churning unpleasantly and he had a slight temperature. He tried not to let it show as he and Jesse walked towards the Academy. The brunette was silently praying that he wasn't going to run into any of their friends. He was beginning to show a little more, and they were on their way to the infirmary. Miss Fontaine had called at the door the previous night to check on Jaden, and had only nodded gravely when Jesse had told her that Jaden was pregnant for sure, and showed her the evidence. She had told them to come in for the first ultrasound the next day, which led them to this. Jaden was now three months and three weeks into it. At nearly four months he was showing a bit, and Jesse had politely told any of their friends that came to visit that Jaden was too sick for visitors. He knew that he'd have to tell them soon, but Jaden wasn't ready for them to know yet.

They got to the infirmary without a run-in with anyone, and Miss Fontaine got Jaden to lie down on a bed. The brunette was tired after the walk - that was one thing he'd learned about his pregnancy, it made him tired - and laid down happily. Jesse sat on the bed beside him, one hand holding his lover's hand, worry in his eyes.

They were going to see their baby for the first time.

Jaden was excited, and looked up happily at Jesse.

"Can you believe it, Jess? We're gonna see our baby now!" the brunette smiled. "We can find out if it's a boy or a girl now!"

"Not yet we can't" Jesse laughed. "I think it's at six months that they can tell the sex of the baby. You're not even four, love."

"Aw man!" Jaden whined, folding his arms and pouting.

"A little patience goes a long way, Jaden" Miss Fontaine said calmly. She walked over and tried to smile. "Lift your shirt up for me, Jaden."

Jaden took off his jacket and gave it to Jesse, and then pulled up his black shirt.

"Now this will be a little cold so try not to squirm" Miss Fontaine warned before applying some gel to the brunette's stomach.

Jaden gasped at the cold, his body giving a slight jerk, and then winced as the sudden motion caused him pain. Jesse's grip on his hand tightened, and he smiled at his bluenette boyfriend to let him know he was okay.

Meanwhile, Miss Fontaine had been working on getting an image of the baby to appear on the monitor. She had it turned away from the two boys so that only she could see it, and examined it closely, while Jaden and Jesse waited anxiously to hear what she would say. Eventually, she smiled at them.

"Well, everything seems to be in order. It looks like a perfectly healthy baby as far as I can tell" she said, turning the monitor towards them.

The image on the screen didn't exactly look like a proper baby, but Jaden knew exactly what its features were, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Jesse was in equal awe of the image. With a hidden smile, the nurse left the room.

"That's our baby, Jesse" Jaden whispered, his hand balancing the electronic equipment on his stomach so the image would stay on the monitor. "That's what we made. It looks so tiny."

"It'll get bigger" the bluenette said softly, one hand resting on his lover's shoulder.

"But it's our baby, Jess! Our _baby_!" the brunette said excitedly. "Do you know what this means, Jess?"

"Tell me" Jesse grinned.

"We're gonna be _parents_!" the brunette said, getting more and more excited. "Oh my God, I'm gonna be a … hey, what _am _I going to be?"

"Well, I suppose technically you're the baby's mother" Jesse said.

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are, Jaden" Jesse teased. "You're carrying a baby and you're gonna give birth to it. That makes you a mother."

"Jess … how am I …"

What Jesse had just said had washed over him entirely as one part of the sentence had clicked with the brunette. The argument over whether he was a 'mother' or not was over, as a worry grew in him. He turned around to face the bluenette.

"How am I going to give birth?"

Jesse froze as the reality of it washed over him: how the hell was Jaden going to actually give birth to a baby? Yubel had changed the inside of him a little, obviously, but from the outside, his physical appearance hadn't changed.

"I don't know, Jaden" Jesse whispered, and he brought the brunette into his arms, the image of the baby disappearing from the screen. The gel was getting on Jesse's shirt but he couldn't care less as he held the now frightened brunette tightly.

"Jesse … I don't have the right parts to have a baby … oh my God …" Jaden gasped, and he glanced up at Jesse desperately. "Jesse, what are we going to do? I can't … I can't give birth to this baby!"

"Jaden, we're going to think of something."

"There isn't time" Jaden hissed as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Jesse, I'm gonna be really sick soon, I won't be able to think about what happens next! What are we going to do when I go into labour … wait, I might not even go into labour … how will we know when the baby's ready to be born?"

"Jaden, you're babbling. Calm down and take a deep breath!"

Jaden stopped talking so quickly and shut up, leaning against Jesse.

But the problem hung in the air between them.

Jesse sighed as he held the brunette in his arms. He was going to stay strong for Jaden, he wasn't going to let anything get to him.

But it was one problem after another.

Hazeru - Okay, folks. So how should the baby be born?

Hera - Tell us in a message or a review what you prefer: natural birth or c-section.

Hazeru - We'd like to know your opinions. :)

Hera - R&R please


	9. Chapter 8  They Know

Hazeru - Here we go, another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 8

They Know

Jaden sat on the couch back in the Obelisk dorm, holding the pictures of the baby that Miss Fontaine had given them. Jaden didn't know why he felt the need to look at them again and again, but he did. Beside him, Jesse told him the ink was going to dissolve soon, and Jaden laughed. Miss Fontaine had come into the room to find Jaden in a state of hysteria over whether or not he could physically give birth, and she had told them that she would most likely have to perform a c-section to get the baby out of the brunette. Then, to make up for the pain, she had given them the pictures.

Jesse wasn't crazy about the idea of a c-section. It meant a pretty big cut, and surgery. Surgery when the brunette would be very weak. Not to mention that Jaden confessed to Jesse that he much preferred the idea of natural birth, if there was a way to do that, and Jesse knew that he'd end up going along with what the brunette wanted. After all, it was Jaden that was carrying the baby. It was his choice.

But he would be very weak. A c-section was dangerous and natural birth was painful and maybe even not possible. Would Jaden even survive until the birth?

At the moment the brunette looked okay, his worries were gone for the moment, but there were still slight things that pointed towards sickness.

His face was slightly pale, his eyes a little duller than normal.

The pain in his stomach and back made him wince every so often.

Because Jesse knew his lover so well, he noticed all these things. And it worried him.

It was almost a full week later - during which Jaden threw up every day and was in a bit of pain - when the fateful knock on the door came. Jesse opened the door, prepared already to tell whatever friend was visiting that Jaden was too sick for visitors, but they charged into the dorm room before the door was even fully open.

Jesse turned around to say something to them, getting angry, but Chazz glared at him before a word could leave his mouth.

"Don't talk, Andersen. We know the slacker isn't sick!" Chazz said angrily. "He's just avoiding us, and we want to know why!"

Suddenly, everyone was talking at once and Jesse was sorely tempted to cover his ears and run. But he couldn't leave Jaden, asleep in their bedroom, alone with the mob of angry friends. Wait … Jaden was asleep!

"_Guys_!" Jesse shouted, so loud that everyone shut up quick. "Jaden's asleep. He needs some rest, so everyone keep it down."

"Well, then, tell us why Jay won't come out of this room!" Syrus piped up.

"Yeah, the sarge hasn't been out for weeks!"

"Jaden doesn't like staying inside all the time and none of the teachers have said anything about him or you not being in any classes" Alexis said, annoyed. "So tell us, Jesse. What's going on?"

Jesse took a deep breath.

"Listen, y'all. Jaden _is _sick, but not from what you guys think."

"Stomach ache?"

"Fever?"

"Some foreign disease?"

"Smallpox?"

"That's not around any more, Atticus, you idiot!"

"_Guys_!" Jesse shouted again.

"Hey, keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep!" came the sleepy voice from the turned to see Jaden standing there, wearing only his pyjama pants, rubbing one eye sleepily. With nothing on the top half of his body, his swollen stomach was on show to them all. This was a bold move, even for Jaden.

Everyone stared at Jaden's stomach before Chazz, speaking for the group, eventually asked what was with his 'fat stomach'. Jaden glared at him and put one hand gently on his stomach.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant!"

There was silence in the crowded room for several moments before Syrus and Hasselberry simultaneously cracked up, rolling on the floor laughing, quickly joined by Atticus and Jim. Chazz slapped himself in the face and Alexis stood looking confused. Zane and Aster didn't say anything, but stood there, expressionless.

"It's not funny, you lot" Jesse said in a dangerously low voice. "Jaden really is pregnant."

At his serious tone, everyone stopped and stared at Jaden. Jesse, sensing how anxious Jaden was becoming, walked over and draped one arm around the brunette's thin shoulders.

"It's Yubel's powers" Jesse said simply. "She gave Jaden the ability to get pregnant."

"And you knocked him up?" Chazz muttered.

Jesse nodded once, not bothering to start an argument with the opinionated Princeton.

There was another silence in the room, longer lasting.

Then Jaden suddenly gasped and bolted out of the room. Nobody said a word, and after a minute or so, they heard the sound of the brunette vomiting. Jesse folded his arms and glared at their friends.

"We didn't know he could get pregnant until he did. Now there's no way to get the baby out of him, and it's killing him. He's really sick with it. That's why he's been staying in here."

With those words, Jesse walked out of the room to go comfort his lover, leaving everyone else to think about what the bluenette had just said.

Hazeru - Their friends know!

Hera - But how is it all going to turn out?

Hazeru - That'll be in the next chapter.

Hera - R&R please


	10. Chapter 9  Accepting The Truth

Hazeru - Now we seen how their friends take the news.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 9

Accepting The Truth

"Oh God … I think I'm gonna die …" Jaden moaned as he finally stopped throwing up. "I don't know what even made me sick there, I was fine!"

"Probably just the nerves, Jay, with everyone staring at you like that" Jesse said, gently wiping his lover's mouth with a damp cloth. "They're still in the other room. Want me to tell them to leave you alone for today?"

Jaden shook his head and stood up.

"They already know. There's no point. Just get me a shirt so it's not so …"

Without a word, Jesse left the bathroom, found Jaden's usual shirt and jacket and came back. Jaden got dressed, grabbed his lover's hand and went back to his friends.

The gang stared at Jaden, his stomach in particular, making the brunette feel self conscious - another thing that he'd started feeling since he'd become pregnant, he was a naturally confident person, usually.

"Listen, guys, I don't want you to feel all sorry for me just cause it's making me sick. Point is, I'm happy. I'm gonna have a baby." Jaden wrapped one arm around his stomach and smiled. "Sorry I didn't say to you sooner but I guess I didn't want to. In case you got worried. Still friends, right?"

"We're always friends, Jaden" Alexis said, coming up to him and gently hugging him. She almost flinched when her stomach came into contact with his, but she refrained from shuddering at the unnatural feel of it. "When are you due?"

"Eh … five months from now?" Jaden guessed. "We don't really have a date."

"Are you really going to have a baby, Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"You bet, Sy!" the brunette grinned.

"Congratulations, mate" Jim said, giving a thumbs up to the expecting couple.

"Who knew Jaden could get stranger?" Aster smirked.

They spent the next half hour talking about how weird it was that a guy could get pregnant, nobody mentioning Yubel, simply because they didn't want to talk about her. It brought back bad memories.

Of course, Jaden was aware they hadn't just completely accepted it. They might pretend they had but he knew them well enough to see the shocked or worried glances they shot at him. He knew, as well, that it wasn't just out of concern for his health. He was carrying a child, something all of them considered biologically impossible. And yet he was, no question. He didn't want to bring Yubel into it, though.

None of them - except for Chazz, who hadn't said a word since hearing about the baby - could see her to talk with her, and he found it probable that none of them would have liked to anyway. They hadn't completely accepted the baby, but they pretended they did, and that was enough for now.

Once their friends left and Jesse was making some fried shrimp in the kitchen, Jaden zoned out to talk to Yubel.

_They took the news okay_, he thought.

**Good, or I'd have to hurt them**, Yubel thought back.

_Yeah, like I'd let you._

**I wouldn't try. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Jaden.**

_I know. Hey, Yubel, did you see the pictures?_

**What pictures?**

_The ones from the ultrasound._

**Oh, those. Yes, I saw them. **

_Pretty good, huh?_

**Of course. Jaden, you are aware that you're sick?**

_Sure am. My back's killing me._

**Hmm … I never thought I'd say this but Andersen's a pretty good guy.**

_I knew you'd come round to him!_

**He's taking good care of you, I'll give him that.**

_He loves me. He really does, Yubel._

**I know. You give him your love like I give you mine.**

_I love you, too, Yubel. You know that._

**I'm just teasing you. It's sort of fun.**

_You would think so, wouldn't you?_

**Anyway, Andersen's almost finished cooking for you.**

_All right! Fried shrimp!_

**Go and eat, Jaden.**

_You don't have to tell me twice. Catch you later, Yubel!_

**Goodbye, my dear Jaden. **

Jaden cut off the mind connection and went to join his lover in the kitchen.

Yubel had never liked Jesse very much. She had put up with it and grumbled quietly in Jaden's mind, popping up now and then to partly scare his lover and also partly to make sure he wasn't mistreating her Jaden. She had tolerated their relationship, more than accepted it, ever since it started - which she had not approved of, but had cared too much about Jaden to cause trouble to them.

So it was an achievement to have Yubel at last accept it.

"You always come when there's food around" the bluenette laughed.

"Just gimme the shrimp and shut up" Jaden laughed.

Jesse handed him a large plate of shrimp and Jaden swallowed it in a matter of minutes, so quickly that Jesse was almost surprised Jaden didn't accidentally inhale the plate itself.

"You're a good cook, Jesse" the brunette said happily, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Jaden, you look happier than you have in a while."

"I just got great news."

"What would your great news be, then?" the bluenette said.

"I just talked to Yubel" Jaden said, bracing himself.

Jesse had forgiven Yubel and seemed to get on with her okay, but that didn't mean he was entirely comfortable around her, or at the mention of her. He had forgiven the spirit for possessing his body, but he hadn't forgotten.

"And what did she say?"

Jaden sighed, relieved.

"Yubel accepts you" Jaden said softly. "She says that you're actually a good guy. She said you take good care of me."

"I do my best."

Jaden got up and then sat down again, this time on Jesse's lap. He laced his arms around the bluenette's neck and rested his head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Jess … you're okay about Yubel, right?"

"If she doesn't bother me, I won't bother her."

That was civil enough, Jaden decided.

"Well, do you think it's a good thing that she gave me the ability to get pregnant, Jesse?"

"Jaden …"

"Good or bad?"

"Jaden, it's not that simple. It's great that you can have a baby. It's a unique ability, and it means that we can have our own baby. But I wish she could have made it so that you wouldn't be so ill with it."

"She didn't mean it."

"That's why I don't blame her" Jesse whispered. "Do _you _think it's a good thing?"

Jaden smiled into Jesse's shoulder.

"You really have to ask?"

Hazeru - Yubel accepted Jesse. That was nice of her :)

Hera - Well, it's been a while since she fused with Jaden, and this is her only just accepting him now.

Hazeru - I thought I'd better how one bit with that, since I like to make Yubel a bit OOC in this particular fic.

Hera - Oh well. R&R please.


	11. Chapter 10  A Turn For The Worst

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 10

A Turn For The Worst

Three relatively uneventful weeks went by, meaning that Jaden was now almost five months along. He continuously felt weak and had no energy, he threw up a lot - almost every day as the months wore on - and he often spent more hours of the day asleep than awake, but Jesse was soon used to it. The bluenette's daily routine involved taking care of Jaden, fixing up a room for the baby, checking with Miss Fontaine about the amounts of medicine the brunette could take, and giving their friends updates on Jaden's health.

The brunette was lying on the couch under a blanket, breathing heavily as the pains wracked through his body. His temperature was sky high and every now and then his vision would fade in and out of focus, giving him a fright every time it happened. He had a basin lying on the floor beside him, just in case.

Jesse opened the door and came in holding a small bottle of tablets, which he gave to the brunette.

"She said take two every morning and two every evening" the bluenette said.

"What do they actually do?" Jaden asked quietly.

"They stop you feeling so bad, and it should mean you don't throw up so much" Jesse informed him, sitting down next to his lover and gently brushing his hair out of his face. "How are you feeling today, love?"

"Not great" the brunette whispered.

"You don't look too good" Jesse muttered, taking the brunette's temperature. "Maybe it's time for you to move to the infirmary. Miss Fontaine was saying that you might be better off just moving in there once you're further along, anyway."

"No, I don't want to go" Jaden argued in a quiet voice. "I want to stay here, Jess. Don't make me leave."

"Shh, don't get stressed out, Jay. It's bad for the baby." Jesse kissed his lover's forehead and smiled at him. "And I'm not going to make you go anywhere if you don't want to, love. Just tell me what you want to do."

"Stay here" Jaden said, and he lost his smile. "Get better."

Without a word, Jesse pulled the brunette into his arms. Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse and pressed his face into the other boy's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"I hate being sick all the time" Jaden whispered. "I don't want to throw up ever again. And I hate that I'm dragging you into this."

"Jaden!" the bluenette gasped, holding him tighter. "Don't ever say that! I'm the one that got you pregnant, for God's sake! I love you. Of course I'm going to be here."

"Jesse … I'm not much fun any more …"

"You're sick, Jay" the bluenette whispered.

"I'm … s-sorry …"

"Jaden? Are you okay?"

"Jess … I … can't … I can't see!"

"What?" the bluenette gasped.

Jaden's head was spinning, the whole world was spinning! Then it all stopped and calmed down. And as the world went black, the last thing he heard was Jesse's voice.

When the brunette opened his eyes the world was very bright and white, and it took a few moments before his eyes came into focus enough to realise that he was in the infirmary at Duel Academy, where the walls were white. He saw the nurse standing beside the bed and she gasped when she saw that his eyes were open.

"At last, you're awake!" she exclaimed.

"Thank God" another voice whispered.

Jaden turned his head to see his boyfriend sitting at the other side of the bed, worry all over his face. Jesse reached out to take his lover's hand.

"You passed out, Jay. I left you for a few minutes but you didn't wake up, so I thought I'd better bring you down here."

"It's a good thing you did, Jesse" Miss Fontaine said. "Jaden, how do you feel?"

"Fine" the brunette said.

"Jaden, don't bother hiding it" Jesse said, glaring at his lover.

"Okay … there's a pain in my gut, and my back's killing me" the brunette said honestly, and Jesse smiled at him sadly, nodding in approval at his honesty. "And my head's sore, too."

Miss Fontaine ran some tests and said that all the brunette could do was keep warm and get some rest. Jaden refused to stay in the infirmary and insisted that he go back to their room in the Obelisk dorm. Jesse agreed, but carried Jaden bridal style back to the dorm. The brunette protested at first but gave up once he realised that he truly didn't have the energy for an argument, let alone a walk.

Once back at the dorm, Jesse put Jaden in their shared bed and threatened him with terrible things if he dared to get up. Slightly afraid, the brunette promised not to move unless he had to, and his lover agreed to help him whenever he needed it.

For the first time, Jaden was feeling the full pain of it all. He felt sick, sore, tired, and he felt horribly weak. If the Light Of Destruction itself had popped up, he wouldn't have had the strength to get out of bed.

This was just under five months into it. Jaden felt worry surge through him as he remembered the four months still to come. He began to imagine the tiredness, the pain, the sheer agony.

The colour drained from his face and he grabbed a basin just in time to vomit noisily into it, realising he could make himself sick just by imagining the pain that was still to come. The simple knowledge of that scared him.

Hazeru - Aww, poor Jaden!

Hera - R&R please


	12. Chapter 11  Another Week Gone

Hazeru - Here's another chapter!

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 11

Another Week Gone

The light filtered in through the bedroom curtains, waking the brunette. Immediately, he laid his hand on his swollen stomach, uncertainly running his hand over his skin while he decided how sick he was that day.

There was a stabbing pain in his gut and his back was killing him. His legs felt weak and shaky despite the fact he hadn't taken two steps, his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up any minute. So not too great.

It had been a week since he had passed out and been taken to the infirmary. Since then he had been feeling bad, and he didn't want to wake up, because when he did his constant companion was pain. Jesse was there nearly all the time, and Jaden hated the time when he left. Jesse was the only distraction from the pain and it annoyed the brunette to think he'd become to reliant on somebody else, even if it was his boyfriend who he loved, and who he knew loved him.

Jaden could feel the pain in his stomach growing and knew that he was going to be sick so sat up a little, bracing himself to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. He swung his legs out of bed but instantly discovered - as his vision began to fade in and out of focus - that he didn't have any energy.

"Jesse!" he called weakly.

The door opened and his lover walked in, instantly kneeling in front on him and taking both his hands.

"I think I'm gonna be sick, Jess …"

"Come on" the bluenette whispered softly, standing up and carefully lifting up the brunette into his arms, carrying Jaden into the bathroom and supporting him, ready for when he was sick.

"You don't have to stay, Jesse" the brunette whispered.

"I know" Jesse whispered back, but he didn't move.

When Jaden threw up, his vision disappeared entirely. The world was black, but he could still feel all the pain, worse now, so he knew he hadn't passed out. He moaned softly and felt his lover rub his back gently. Whenever his hair crept into his eyes, Jesse brushed it away, leaving the brunette to relax until the next wave of pain hit him. But eventually, like always, the pain ebbed away just a little and Jaden looked up at his lover, coughing a little.

Jesse got up and left the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a glass of water, which he gave to Jaden. Jaden was grateful that Jesse was always prepared for this, and drank the water in a matter of minutes, trying to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth. He chucked the glass aside when he was done with it and sighed.

"Ready to see what's on TV?" the bluenette whispered.

"Yeah, think so" Jaden nodded. Jesse put one arm around him and Jaden snuggled into his shirt. "Jess, can I walk? I feel a bit better now" he lied.

"No, you don't" Jesse muttered.

"Okay, I don't, but can I walk all the same?"

"Just be careful with yourself, Jay."

"I know, I know."

Jesse got up and carefully pulled Jaden to his feet. Jaden had been very sick the past two days, so he hadn't walked anywhere. Jesse would carry him whenever he didn't have the energy to move, and after two days, he was beginning to feel lazy. He wanted to actually walk for himself now.

His legs were understandably shaky and when Jesse grabbed onto his arm the brunette didn't pull away. It was a good idea to have the bluenette's support, just in case he fell. Jaden was all too aware of what a hard fall could mean for the baby.

It took the brunette a full five minutes to make the short journey from the bathroom to the living room couch, and he was a bit angry at himself for taking so long, but Jesse was very patient with him.

"There's a tag duel on" Jesse said as he flicked through the channels.

"Sweet! Put that on, Jesse!"

The two watched the duel for a half hour in silence, but then Jaden suddenly gasped, and his hand flew to his stomach.

"Are you okay? Jaden!" the bluenette panicked, flying to his lover's side.

Jesse got a bit of a surprise when a wide smile spread across Jaden's face.

"Oh my God …" Jaden whispered.

"What's up, Jay?"

"It's moving, Jess" the brunette whispered, his hand caressing the bump of his stomach lovingly. "The baby's moving … here, feel."

He grabbed Jesse's hand and placed it on his stomach. There was nothing, and Jesse looked questioningly at Jaden, but the brunette just shook his head.

"Hold on …" he whispered.

The two waited and after a couple of minutes, there was some movement from inside the brunette. Jesse gasped a little at this and Jaden smiled again. It wasn't a kick, more like a wriggle. But to them it was just the movement of their baby, and Jaden wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Moving around, huh?" he said to the baby.

Jesse smiled as he watched his lover playfully talk to the baby, and he wondered if maybe the brunette might actually survive the ordeal.

Hazeru - Aww, the baby's moving now.

Hera - R&R please


	13. Chapter 12  Friends Stick Together

Hazeru - Here's the next chapter.

Hera - We hope it's good enough. Hazeru's exams started this morning!

Hazeru - Don't mention those horrible things!

Hera - Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 12

Friends Stick Together

Jaden was five months and two weeks into the pregnancy, and the effect of it was beginning to take over him.

The brunette lay on the couch under a blanket, his cheeks red with fever despite the damp cloth laid on his forehead. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed weakly. He lay limply as his worried lover stroked his hair gently.

Jesse had no idea what to do. When Jaden had told him that he felt like he was going to pass out, he'd called Miss Fontaine, who had advised him to take care of the brunette just as he was now doing. But it was all he could do. He couldn't make him better, and that was what he wanted to do more than anything.

The brunette let out a pained moan and struggled to sit up. Jesse put one arm around his lover's shoulders and carefully lifted him into a sitting position. He placed a basin in front of him and then moved so he could sit next to the tired brunette.

When Jaden threw up, he cried out a little, sounding agonized. This was the worst turn he'd had in the two weeks that had passed, and nobody was enjoying it.

Jesse ran his hand soothingly up and down Jaden's back, his other hand in Jaden's.

"It's okay, Jaden" he whispered. "You're okay."

Jaden was too busy vomiting to reply.

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

Jesse, knowing the door was unlocked, called for them to come in, not wanting to leave the brunette's side for a second. The door opened to reveal Syrus, Hasselberry, Alexis and Chazz. They closed the door behind them and came to stand close to the couch, all warily watching the vomiting brunette.

"What's up with the slacker?" Chazz muttered.

"He's not doing so good today" Jesse told them. "He's been throwing up all day."

"I'm sorry" Jaden whispered, nodding to his lover to tell him he was done throwing up. "Hey, guys."

They all nodded but none made a move to go near him.

Jesse temporarily placed the basin down the back of the couch and let Jaden lie back against him, kissing his cheek tenderly.

"There anything you want, Jay?" he whispered.

"No" Jaden whispered back, his eyes closing again.

"Hey, sarge, why don't you come back to the Slifer dorm for a bit, huh?" Hasselberry said out of the blue.

Jesse looked at him like he was crazy.

"He can't go anywhere!" the bluenette hissed. "He's too sick!"

"Jess …" the brunette whispered, his voice strained.

"Shh, you need your rest, Jaden" Jesse whispered into his ear.

"I'll come when I'm feeling better" Jaden said quietly, trying to make his voice go louder - he normally had no trouble with that, but he was so weak that his voice just wouldn't come out like he wanted it to - and trying to smile at his friends.

They all nodded, but still didn't move. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

It was Syrus who moved forward first, coming to kneel at the side of the couch beside Jaden. He reached up and took hold of one of the brunette's pale hands and smiled at him.

"You'll get better, Jaden" he said confidently. "You always do. I bet you'll have a really cute baby, too!"

Jesse smiled softly at Syrus attempting to cheer Jaden up. It was very sweet of him.

Jaden opened his eyes halfway. They were sad little slits but he tried to smile.

"Thanks, Sy" he whispered. "What have I …"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a sudden gasp, followed by a sharp cry of pain. Jaden was almost surprised to hear it come from his own throat.

Syrus jumped at bit, and Alexis moved over to him quickly.

Jesse warily looked at the panting brunette, who had closed his eyes in pain again.

Jaden was certain there was no pain worse than what he was experiencing. It hurt like hell. Every time the baby moved, it felt like there was a lightning bolt in his stomach, pounding against the inside of him.

But still he moved his hand to the most swollen point of his stomach, the simple movement taking what little energy he had out of him.

"Moving around a lot today, huh?" Jesse muttered.

Jesse wanted to make sure he understood exactly what was causing the brunette pain. He wanted to know, because if he didn't, there was nothing he could do. And he had to help somehow.

"It hurts" Jaden moaned, a lone tear streaking down his cheek.

"Shh, love" Jesse whispered, slightly tightening his hold on the brunette. "Try to go to sleep, Jay. You have to get some rest now."

Jaden closed his eyes but he was very tense, not relaxed at all.

That was when, quite randomly, Chazz and Hasselberry started up an argument. It was pointless, changing from topic to topic so quickly that nobody else could keep up with them, but they all found it funny.

Alexis covered her mouth, feeling she shouldn't laugh when Jaden was lying in front of her in more pain than she could understand.

Syrus giggled slightly, slipping his hand into Jaden's again.

Jesse smiled softly, and that smile widened when he felt Jaden relax a little.

With his friends arguing, the tense atmosphere was disappearing, and that made it so much less stressful. The pain was still there, strong and forceful, but at least his friends were doing what they could to make him feel better.

Jaden knew them well enough to realise they were doing it only to lighten the mood, and he was very grateful for it. It meant he could relax a little and try to ignore the pain.

Jesse grinned and gave the thumbs up to the arguing pair as he heard Jaden snoring softly. Everyone smiled softly at the sleeping brunette.

Jesse was glad that their friends were there for them.

Hazeru - I thought I'd better put their friends in it more.

Hera - Honestly, they didn't desert him entirely!

Hazeru - I'm hoping to put more of them in the fic later on, and maybe more of Yubel, too.

Hera - R&R please


	14. Chapter 13  Six Months Along

Hazeru - Here's the next chapter!

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 13

Six Months Along

Time was passing slowly, and as each day went on, Jaden got sicker and sicker.

As he lay on the couch he was six months along in the pregnancy, and he felt like he was going to pass out any second.

Jesse and Miss Fontaine sat next to him, neither of them convinced that he was going to survive another day, and both watching him warily as if he was going to start screaming again.

Earlier in the day a pain had wracked through is body so forcefully that he had started screaming, and it had taken him an hour to completely calm down. That was when Jesse had phoned Miss Fontaine and told her to get up to the Obelisk dorm.

Jaden's eyes weakly opened halfway and he looked at Jesse.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" Jesse whispered, stroking Jaden's arm gently.

"I don't feel so good" the brunette whispered.

Jesse sat beside him on the couch and pulled him up, supporting him as the brunette was too weak to hold himself up.

The school nurse placed a basin in front of Jaden and took his temperature.

"He's burning up, Jesse" she said quietly. "Perhaps it's time to move him off the island and into a proper hospital."

"He can't move anywhere, Miss Fontaine" the bluenette said sadly.

"Not today, of course. But when he's a little stronger, we can take him to an actual hospital where he'll be properly cared for" the nurse said.

"Okay" Jesse said.

But the brunette wasn't keen on that idea.

"No" he whispered weakly. "Jess … don't send me away …"

"Jaden, you're sick" the bluenette whispered. "You have to get proper care."

"Please" Jaden whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Miss Fontaine glanced at Jesse, nodded once and then left the dorm. She knew she had done all she could, and it was up to Jesse, not her, to comfort Jaden.

The tears started to flow down the brunette's flushed cheeks as he threw up, Jesse holding his hair back out of his eyes. Jaden moaned weakly as the pain got stronger and then died down a little before returning full force in a never ending cycle.

Once he had stopped vomiting, Jesse put the basin on the floor - he'd get to it later, for now Jaden needed him - and he saw that Jaden was crying not out of pain, but of frustration and sadness.

Jesse turned the brunette's body so that he could fold him into his arms. He lay weakly in the bluenette's embrace, tears falling from his half open eyes.

"Shh, Jay" Jesse whispered into his lover's ear. "You're okay, come on. Shh."

The brunette continued to cry. He wanted to wrap his arms around the bluenette but he didn't have the strength for it.

"Don't send me off the island" he whispered, using what little energy he had to talk. "I don't want to go. Please, Jess."

"Jaden, I'm sorry" the bluenette tried to reason with him. "But you're really sick, Jay, and we can't take care of you here. You're not well, love."

"I'm not normal" the brunette sobbed.

"Jaden, don't say that!" the bluenette said soothingly. "It's not a bad thing you can have a baby. It's a good thing, you said it yourself."

"They can't do anything" Jaden whispered.

"Who can't do anything?"

"Hospitals" Jaden said simply, feeling more hot tears trail down his cheeks.

Jesse didn't answer. He knew it was true.

Males couldn't get pregnant. There was no way that any hospital would know how to care for a pregnant male. Not to mention the media attention that the sick brunette would get if the public was to know about his pregnancy. Nobody except his friends and a few teachers on the island knew about it.

"Jaden …"

Jesse held the brunette tighter and decided to stop talking about it.

There was little any hospital could do for him that the school nurse couldn't, and trying to argue with Jaden was only stressing him out, which was bad for both him and the baby.

"I won't send you away, love" Jesse whispered at last. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, okay?"

"Promise?" the brunette asked weakly.

"Promise" Jesse confirmed. "Don't cry, Jaden."

Jaden allowed his tears to stop and lay against Jesse, the pain starting to grow again.

But he was comforted as Jesse's lips met his forehead and he knew that, in the bluenette's arms, he was cared for.

Jaden didn't want to admit to himself that his health was something his boyfriend couldn't fix.

Hazeru - Poor Jaden, I'm putting him through so much!

Hera - You're so nasty!

Hazeru - I know, I know. But I'll make up for it.

Hera - How?

Hazeru - I'll make him happier later.

Hera - R&R please


	15. Chapter 14  The Second Time

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - This is turning out to be much longer than expected.

Hazeru - I'm hoping to end it quite soon.

Hera - We'll see. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 14

The Second Time

"I could walk" the brunette whispered to his lover, who was carrying him bridal style in his arms.

"I'd rather you didn't" Jesse smiled, kissing his lover's forehead gently, still carrying him. "It's better for you to just rest."

Jaden nodded once and settled his head in the crook of Jesse's neck, his smile a stamp against the bluenette's neck. He allowed his hand to rest on his stomach.

"Giving me a kicking today" he said softly, Jesse smiling at him.

Jaden was six months and two weeks into his pregnancy, and by now, he had experienced feeling the baby kicking. It had caused him pain at first, since he'd felt the very first kick during a particularly bad day, but it wasn't so bad.

At least, not compared to the vast amounts of pain that normally wracked his thin frame.

But today he was feeling slightly better, and he'd begged the bluenette to let him go to the infirmary to have another ultrasound. He wanted to find out the sex of the baby, and was definitely looking forward to knowning exactly what he was carrying. He wanted to see the baby again.

During the time that had passed, the soon-to-be-father had come to grips with the idea of having a child. Jesse had fully prepared the baby's room in neutral colours, perfect for either a boy or girl, and often laid his hand on the brunette's swollen stomach to feel the unborn baby kicking at its mother.

On their arrival at the infirmary, both Miss Fontaine and Doctor Crowler were waiting for them. Crowler looked kindly at both boys. Jesse stared at him, confused, while Jaden tried not to laugh.

Here was the teacher who tried multiple times to expel him from Duel Academy, who hated his guts with a burning passion, smiling at him so kindly. It disappointed him only that it was because he was so sick.

Jaden was slightly puzzled. Did he actually look sick? He didn't know. He hadn't looked in a mirror in quite a while. Most of the time he was too ill to focus on anything, and when he wasn't, he focused on the flutters of motion inside him.

"Doctor Crowler is going to give you some grades and test expectations once we've finished here" the nurse said. "You two have both missed months of school."

"That's cool, we barely went anyway" Jaden said with a smile.

Jesse rolled his eyes at his lover and nodded in thanks to the blonde teacher.

Crowler nodded and left the room, after warily eyeing the brunette's swollen stomach, causing Jaden to wrap one arm self-consciously around the bulge of his stomach.

"Okay, Jaden, just lift up your shirt and I'll let you see your baby" the nurse said, grabbing the gel and applying it to the brunette's stomach as he pulled his shirt up.

Jaden gasped slightly at the cold, his body reacting to it involuntarily, and he gasped again, this time in pain.

Jesse sat him up and used his arms to support the brunette's weak shoulders, Jaden smiling at him gratefully.

Miss Fontaine was meanwhile working to get an image of the child to appear on the monitor. Only she could see it, but the two boys were otherwise occupied anyway - Jaden with trying to cancel out the pain, Jesse with trying to comfort him.

"Jaden, if you want to go home, just tell me, okay?" the bluenette said softly.

"I'm okay" Jaden said softly.

"How bad is it?" his lover asked, not fooled.

"My stomach's doing somersaults" the brunette confessed. "And I think my back's going to break. And my ribs are all sore. I've been getting kicked non-stop!"

"That just means you're loved" the bluenette teased.

Jaden tried to smile, found it hard and quit, but nobody could react because that was when Miss Fontaine caught their attention by clearing her throat loudly.

She then turned the monitor towards the two.

Jaden took the device on his stomach from the nurse, wanting to move it himself so he could look at all the different parts of the baby for as long as he liked. He held him hand up, waiting, and almost immediately Jesse had taken it in his own, the two of them clinging together.

"Miss Fontaine, can we tell the sex of the baby now?" the brunette whispered.

"Yes, you should be able to now" the nurse nodded. "The baby's turned in such a way that it should be a clear image."

"Ready?" Jaden whispered to his lover.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the baby comes, Jay?"

"I want to know now" the brunette pouted.

"Go ahead then, love" Jesse nodded.

Miss Fontaine backed off to the far wall and busied herself with some reports to give them some privacy as Jaden moved the device down lower, both him and Jesse carefully noting every detail about their child's body.

Jaden decided to let the surprise come after everything else, and carefully avoided the area of the baby that would let them know its gender, instead tracing down the curled leg of the baby. Jesse tightened his grip on his lover's hand.

Finally, Jaden was ready to find out, and Jesse nodded once to him.

The two smiled at the image and then Jaden let the device drop. He turned towards Jesse and, forgetting about the nurse, kissed his lover's lips tenderly, parting his lips and trailing his tongue across Jesse's lips, telling the bluenette to deepen the kiss. Jesse complied, carefully mapping out the brunette's mouth, savouring the taste of the other, since Jaden was nowadays often too sick for any type of romance.

Then the nurse turned around and they reluctantly separated. She smiled at them and Jaden grinned, his first genuine grin in a long time.

He turned towards Jesse again and then, as if the other hadn't seen it at the same time as he had, told them bluenette the news.

Jaden's voice was low and full of love.

"It's a boy."

Hazeru - Well, in most of their MPreg fics (including the ones I write) they have a girl.

Hera - She decided to be different in this one.

Hazeru - At least Jaden got what he wanted, he wanted a boy.

Hera - Have you got an idea for the name of the baby?

Hazeru - ...I will have.

Hera - In other words, no. R&R please


	16. Chapter 15  Appearance

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 15

Appearance

Jaden had been home for less than half an hour when he stood in front of the full length mirror, studying his features carefully.

For the first time the brunette saw himself clearly.

He saw how pale his face was, the two fevered spots on either cheek, the dull eyes. He saw the gauntness of his face and his matted hair. He saw the tiredness on his face that he had thought he was hiding successfully.

The boy in the mirror was not him. He was happy, confident. It couldn't be.

Yet it was, and the mirror allowed him to see the tear that ran down his cheek as he accepted that he looked almost as bad as he felt.

The spirit of Yubel appeared behind him then, and she lay her wing over his shoulders protectively. Jesse wasn't here to be disturbed by her presence, so Jaden didn't bother hesitating before leaning against her.

Yubel was a spirit, but to him, she had a physical form. That was the power of the Supreme King, the bond between him and the guardian. When she chose to actually manifest herself - something she couldn't do often because it used a lot of power from both her and Jaden - the brunette could touch her.

The spirit folded her arms carefully around the brunette's shaking frame and held him, mentally debating who to kill later, herself or Jesse, for doing this to Jaden. The bluenette, she decided. After all, she had to protect Jaden.

"I look awful" the brunette said softly, not actually crying but wanting to.

"You always look perfect to me, Jaden" the spirit said, not wanting to set him off crying. If lying to him was the way to making him happy, she would do it. "You have to get some rest now, before Andersen comes back."

"Jesse won't be back for hours" the brunette shrugged against her. "He's taking care of some stuff with Shepherd."

Yubel guided the brunette into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed, standing over him like a guardian would. He curled up and pulled the covers over himself, only now that he was lying down realising that he was very tired.

The spirit disappeared then, back into Jaden's mind, to protect him from the inside. If only she were that powerful that she truly could protect him from the danger inside his body. She would have in an instant.

When Jesse eventually got back from Shepherd's office, around three hours later, he found his lover fast asleep in their bed, the covers down at his waist. Jesse pulled them up to his shoulders and stroked his hair softly. It needed washing quite badly, but that much could wait until he was a little stronger.

Feeling tired himself, the bluenette lay down beside his lover, pulling the brunette against him and holding him tightly as he slept.

Jesse could feel another presence in the room, although he was lying with his back to it so he couldn't see it.

Of course, he didn't have to see it to know that it was Yubel.

He didn't say a word and she didn't either.

Either she was there just to irritate him, she wanted to warn him about something - as she had done when they'd first got together, when she'd threatened him with terrible things if he dared hurt her dear Jaden - or she was just watching Jaden from outside his mind. Jesse didn't want to initiate conversation with her, so closed his eyes and tried to sleep, although it wasn't very easy.

Yubel didn't scare him, really, she just intimidated him. He knew she wasn't going to hurt him - unless he hurt the brunette first, of course. But knowing that she was just there, watching them, was a little unnerving.

Still, Yubel had every right to watch over Jaden, especially now.

Jesse wasn't going to try to come between them. He knew that was impossible.

Jaden held conversations out loud with Yubel at night sometimes, when he thought Jesse was asleep, but the bluenette heard a lot of them.

He was surprised only that Yubel didn't tell Jaden that he was awake and listening, because there was no doubt in Jesse's mind that she knew.

After all, when it came to Jaden, there was nothing Jesse could hide from Yubel.

Hazeru - I wanted to have a bit more about Yubel in this fic.

Hera - This chapter was mainly to show the bond between her and Jaden.

Hazeru - She and Jesse are okay with each other, it seems, but they still don't get on very well.

Hera - R&R please


	17. Chapter 16  Getting Nearer

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 16

Getting Nearer

Time was passing by too slowly for Jaden Yuki.

He was now seven months into the pregnancy, and he couldn't remember the last time he had been so bored or in so much pain.

He couldn't get out of bed now. Jesse kept him in bed at all costs, and even when the bluenette left the dorm for whatever reason, Yubel would make him stay in bed. Even his guardian had turned against him! It wasn't fair!

Well, of course that was a mood swing talking. Jaden felt pretty good that day, a first for two full weeks, and he felt grumpy and agitated.

Today he had a splitting headache and a burning pain in his stomach, not to mention the baby kept kicking him hard and it was beginning to really hurt. But to Jaden, this was a break. It meant little pain, compared to the normal amount of agony.

Usually, Jaden spent a lot of his day vomiting, and he kept passing out or falling asleep, even though he was well rested.

A sudden wave of pain shot through him as the baby kicked him fiercely from inside, and the brunette moaned a little in pain.

"Stop it …" he whispered, pleading with the baby that couldn't hear him.

"Stop what, Jaden?" came his lover's voice.

"Not you, Jesse" the brunette murmured, his hand slowly moving to rest on his swollen stomach. "The baby. He's kicking me."

"Hurting a bit now, huh?" the bluenette whispered, sitting down carefully next to the bedridden brunette and taking Jaden's free hand in one of his.

"It hurts so much, Jess" the brunette whispered.

He had, over time, come to accept that Jesse was - somehow - much happier when Jaden told him that he was in pain than when Jaden tried to hide it. The bluenette truly hated his lover trying to hide his pain. It wasn't right. Jaden should be able to show his pain, his tears, to Jesse without fear or embarrassment.

Carefully, knowing how much a reckless movement could hurt Jaden, Jesse put his arm around the brunette's shoulders and lifted him to a sitting position. Jaden let his body go limp as his lover lifted him and laid him against his chest.

Jaden used the last of the spare strength he still had to wrap one arm around Jesse's waist as he closed his eyes. The baby continued to kick, and Jaden winced as he felt his ribs and inner stomach get kicked repeatedly.

This, of course, was posing to be a major problem for the brunette.

He was, as far as he knew, the first male to carry out a pregnancy. He had no idea how it was happening but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy, or natural.

He wasn't even going to think about how the Hell he'd actually conceived the baby, because that was so impossible he didn't even want to start thinking about it.

Aside from that, there were some points he didn't understand.

For one thing, where exactly was he carrying the baby inside him? Women carried babies in their wombs. But Jaden didn't have a womb … at least, he wasn't supposed to! Maybe he did, who knows? No, he decided that was just too weird. Oh, he didn't know, he couldn't think straight!

"Jess … oh god, Jesse, it hurts like hell!" the brunette moaned, as the baby kicked him fiercely. "He's … it's killing me, Jess … oh god, he's not giving me a break!"

Jesse tightened his grip on the brunette, kissing his forehead once again, trying to comfort the poor pregnant Slifer.

"It's okay, Jay. It's okay. He'll calm down soon, love" Jesse whispered, speaking between kisses to the brunette's forehead and cheeks. "Jaden, you're gonna be fine. Is there anything you want? A drink or something to eat? Some music on or anything?"

"I want him to leave me alone!" the brunette muttered, clenching his eyes shut against both the pain that wracked his body and the tears threatening to fall.

Jesse's arms turned the brunette around so that he could fold him into a protective embrace entirely. He also did it because he knew Jaden was more comfortable crying when nobody could see him - and when he buried his face into Jesse's shirt, the bluenette couldn't see the falling tears. Jesse rested his head against Jaden's, all the while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. From behind him Jesse could feel, rather than see, the presence of another spirit.

Well, Jesse knew that he was worried when he was actually glad to know that Yubel was there.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay" Jesse whispered. "You're gonna be fine."

"He's kicking like mad, Jess. Is he okay? Maybe something's wrong with him!"

"Jaden, there's nothing wrong. Miss Fontaine said he was healthy, remember?"

"…Oh yeah" the brunette smirked, closing his eyes.

Just as quickly as they had come on, the tears went away. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Jaden softly on the lips once he felt the presence of Yubel disappear again. He was aware that she had gone back into Jaden, but he was okay with that. He had to be, after all. She was a part of Jaden and that was that.

Of course, Jaden had already told them both that his love for them was equal, but Jesse would never be certain. After all, Jaden and Yubel's bond stretched across lifetimes.

Not that any of that mattered greatly.

As long as Jesse could hold the pregnant boy in his arms and know that he was there, know that the brunette was alive and still his only love, that would be enough.

Jaden sent Yubel a reassuring smile in his mind before relaxing against Jesse and sighing softly. He was okay now. The pain was still there, flowing steadily, but just as the bluenette had promised, the baby had calmed down, and his crying had stopped.

Sometimes his hormones could get the better of him. It wasn't just anyone who could honestly say that he was a hormonal, pregnant boy.

Hazeru - Not too long left to go Jaden.

Hera - Is he actually going to survive?

Hazeru - Read on to find out

Hera - R&R please


	18. Chapter 17  Will To Survive

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Seven and a half months into it.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 17

Will To Survive

Seven and a half months into his pregnancy, Jaden Yuki was a pale ghost of the great duellist he used to be. He lay on the bed, unable to get up, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. His face was unnaturally pale and he was cold. He would have been shivering had there been energy for that.

The brunette felt like he was going to be sick, but he knew that he didn't have the energy to pull himself up.

It took a lot of energy for him to open his eyes halfway to look at his lover, who was standing on the other side of the room, looking out the window to the outside world that Jaden had not seen since he had found out the sex of the baby.

Jaden didn't have the energy to call out his name. He just couldn't muster up the strength to talk at all.

Fortune was smiling on him, though - Jesse turned around to look at him and saw that Jaden's eyes were partially open.

Jesse moved over so he could sit on the edge of the bed - he noticed that even though he sat down carefully, Jaden still winced as the mattress shifted ever so slightly.

The bluenette ran one finger extremely gently over Jaden's pale cheek, sympathy and love in his eyes.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" he whispered.

The brunette parted his lips to speak but no sound was forthcoming.

"You feeling queasy, love?" Jesse whispered.

This was usually the reason, and Jesse could tell that, although there was no response, he had guessed correctly.

Very carefully, because the lightest of touches could sometimes cause the brunette pain, Jesse slid his arm underneath the brunette's neck and around his shoulders, supporting his upper body as he pulled him to a sitting position. Jaden whimpered slightly at the movement, but took a deep breath to make sure he showed no further signs of being in pain.

Jaden really was remarkable. Most people would have given up by now.

It was showing now that Jaden wasn't just sick any more. He was dying by degrees.

Most people, nine point nine out of ten, would have given up by now. The pain was overwhelming, and most would have given up and died.

Jaden hadn't.

Whether it was because of the extra power he had thanks to Yubel or his own sheer determination to survive, Jesse didn't know, but he knew that Jaden was fighting a battle most would have long since given up on.

Hazeru - Just put that in to show that even though Jaden's all weak and everything in this fic, he's still strong. That's why he's alive.

Hera - R&R please


	19. Chapter 18  Unexpected Kindness

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 18

Unexpected Kindness

The bluenette ran his fingers through the soft brown locks of his lover's hair, watching his still unconscious love. Jaden had passed out three hours ago and hadn't regained consciousness since, and it was all beginning to frighten the bluenette. Jaden wasn't holding up too well. How long would it be until he plain gave up?

"He should be okay soon, but stay with him, and let me know the minute he wakes up" the school nurse told him before she walked out of the room.

Miss Fontaine had come to the Obelisk dorm to access the brunette's health situation, Jaden being too sick to move anywhere even in an unconscious state.

Now she had left, Jesse took his sick lover's hand in his own, holding onto the brunette tightly. Jaden looked so pale, and he was losing all the nutrition that he really needed. There was nothing of Jaden to begin with, he had always been skinny, and now the bones of his face could be made out clearly. He was getting thinner and sicker by the day, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Jaden was very pale and completely still, as he was unconscious, and showing no signs of waking up. In some ways, this scared Jesse, and it other ways it relieved him. At least when he wasn't conscious, Jaden was in less pain.

Jaden was now fully eight months pregnant, and he could hardly move. The slightest motion would cause him pain and every day without fail he would wake up feeling like he had to throw up. It was pure luck that Jesse was nearly always up before him and waiting for him, ready with a basin for when the brunette needed it.

Poor Jaden couldn't really move around now, so if he needed to go to essential places like the bathroom, Jesse carried him there and back. Jaden didn't even protest now; he was too weak to put up a fight.

It was a miracle that he was still alive.

Jaden hadn't been up in over two weeks now, staying in bed and having his lover carry him anywhere he had to go, and those places were never outside their own dorm room, Jesse made sure of that. If Miss Fontaine and her services were needed, Jesse called her and got her to come over, rather than taking Jaden to the infirmary. It was just too risky to take him outside into the now cold winter air.

There was a knock at the door and Jesse, assuming it was Miss Fontaine, called for the visitor to come in. There was the sound of movement for a few minutes, and then Chazz Princeton's face appeared it the bedroom doorway.

"Hey, Andersen" he said.

"Shh" Jesse said harshly, indicating the sleeping boy on the bed.

Not answering, Chazz walked into the room and stood beside Jesse at the side of the bed, both of them looking silently at the school's only Slifer.

Jaden's breathing, even in slumber, wasn't natural.

"Is he okay?" Chazz murmured, sounding genuinely concerned.

For all Chazz might slag of the brunette and look down on him, he still saw Jaden as a great rival and he didn't want any real harm to come to him. There was no room for jokes or sarcastic remarks in the tense atmosphere of the room.

"He's dying, Chazz" Jesse whispered, lowering his head so that his hair covered his eyes, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall. "He's losing everything he eats to the baby, either that or he's just throwing it back up."

"He needs to go to a hospital."

"They can't do anything, males don't get pregnant" Jesse said sadly.

"Except the slacker" Chazz whispered, looking sadly at the obviously sick boy. "Hey, Jesse, why don't you just get the baby out of him now? He's eight months, he should be far enough along."

"I want to" Jesse whispered. "Believe me, I do. But he doesn't want to, not yet."

Chazz looked at the bluenette with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jaden doesn't want to get the baby out until it's been a full nine months" Jesse told the boy next to him. "He's worried it'll be harmful to the baby if we do, and I can't go against what he wants, not now."

"But he's dying!" Chazz growled.

"You think I can't see that?" Jesse growled back, glaring at the youngest Princeton beside him. "I see him every day. I watch him getting thinner and weaker and losing what he can't afford to lose! I watch him _dying_!" Jesse stifled a sob. "Don't you think I'd make him better if I could!"

Chazz was about to say something back, but he didn't get the chance - that was the moment the brunette on the bed let out a sharp scream, filled with pain.

Jaden's eyes snapped open and then closed immediately, blinded by the sharp light of the room, the scream ended but moans of pain filling the room. Jaden was a bit embarrassed to realise that they came from him, but he couldn't stop them.

"Are you okay, love?" Jesse whispered.

"I'm …" the brunette tried, but another sharp pain from inside him came and he whimpered in pain. "He's kicking …"

Jesse shoved the blanket off Jaden's body and yanked his shirt up, Chazz looking, frightened, at Jaden's swollen stomach. Jesse gasped.

There were bruises rioting Jaden's bulging stomach.

The force that the baby was kicking with was having an effect on the outside, never mind the inside, of the brunette's body. If it could leave a bruise who knew how much it could hurt - well, obviously Jaden knew. Jesse understood fully why the brunette had screamed. It had just plain hurt.

Both boys loved their unborn child, they really did. Jesse loved the baby that he knew he'd made with his lover, but he couldn't help but feel that it was killing the brunette when he was watching Jaden fading away every day. Jaden loved the child with all his heart, which was the only reason he was holding on. Nobody but him - due to his own willpower or Yubel's added powers, he wasn't sure - would have been able to hold on for as long as he had, and he was determined to keep going.

Jaden had an attitude that was all male, but the unnatural pregnancy gave him strange hormones that he wasn't used to, and they gave him feelings that he had never had before in his life. He wanted to hold the baby in his arms, he wanted to look at his son's face and know that he was part of him and Jesse. They weren't natural feelings, and he wasn't sure he liked them, but he knew that they were there.

Jesse bent down and kissed the brunette's forehead, calming him slightly.

Jaden then looked over when he felt a hand reassuringly placed on his arm. He saw a very pale hand, and his eyes looked up to see the worried face of his 'rival'.

Chazz gulped and patted Jaden's arm awkwardly, and Jesse inwardly smiled. It was strange how someone who hated Jaden's guts - or at least, pretended to - would so obviously try to soothe him.

It was kind, and somehow reassuring to the brunette.

Hazeru - Just showing that even Chazz does actually care! His friends are still supportive, even if they're a little creeped out by it.

Hera - R&R please


	20. Chapter 19  Unless Action Is Taken

Hazeru - This is longer than planned.

Hera - Is the baby here yet?

Hazeru - Read to find out.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 19

Death Happens Unless Action Is Taken

Eight and a half months into Jaden's pregnancy, he was awake and leaning back weakly against the headboard of the bed. He was throwing up but he couldn't even lean forward to reach the basin on his lap any more, so his lover was holding in under his chin.

Jaden could barely move, and he knew that he was fading fast. He wanted to sleep forever, but he refused to give up. Inwardly he was talking to the duel spirit that lived inside him. It was so much easier to talk inside his head.

**How are you holding up, my dear Jaden?**

Yubel's voice was filled with concern for him.

_I can't keep going, _Jaden thought. _I can't._

**Jaden, you have to get the baby out of you. Now!**

_He's not ready to be born._

Jaden was weakly protesting. He refused to let any harm come to the baby, no matter what it might mean for himself.

**You're far enough along that it won't hurt him, dear Jaden.**

_I've not felt anything that would mean it's time for him to be born yet._

**My dear Jaden, I don't know that you ever will. **

_What do you mean, Yubel?_

**You're a boy. You aren't going to go into labour, you know.**

_Then … how am I going to get him out?_

**Maybe I can remove my protection around the baby. Then the baby can be cut out of you.**

_Cut it out?_

**C-section. **

Then Jaden felt a sharp pain go through him, and he involuntarily cut off the mind connection between him and Yubel.

Jesse kissed his forehead and smiled sympathetically when Jaden weakly half-opened his eyes.

"You okay, Jaden?" he whispered, tracing the brunette's cheek with his fingers.

"Jess …" he whispered.

Jaden knew that he couldn't go on any longer. If he kept the child inside his stomach for one more week, he was going to die. He could feel the pain of a thousand fires soaring through him. If he kept going, he was going to die.

There was, of course, the problem that he couldn't give birth physically, and there was a thick protection around the baby. Yubel had said she could try to remove that protective membrane around the baby. If she did, then the baby could be taken out of him, and at least his son would be safe and alive.

Jaden didn't know if he was going to survive even if they did get the baby out of him, but he was damn well going to try.

"What is it, love?" Jesse whispered.

"I can't do this any more" Jaden said, his voice below a whisper, but Jesse was so used to his quiet voice that he could hear him.

"Jaden, there isn't long left. Two more weeks and you've done the full nine months" the bluenette whispered. "Don't give up now, Jay."

"I'm not" Jaden whimpered, wincing as a sharp pain coursed through him. "He's big enough now."

It was true. Jaden's stomach was as swollen as the average woman's when she was a full nine months pregnant. The baby was ready to be born, albeit a bit early.

"Get it out" Jaden whispered, closing his eyes.

"Jaden … are you sure you're ready?" Jesse whispered.

"Yubel's taking the membrane's protection away" Jaden whispered, his lips barely moving now, his words barely audible.

Jesse nodded and kissed his lover's cheek, lying him down as the brunette was now done vomiting. Jaden immediately lost consciousness and Jesse grasped his lover's pale hand.

With Jaden asleep, the bluenette became worried. It was really time.

Jesse called Miss Fontaine. She listened to him and then said that she was going to have a qualified surgeon fly to the island, not confident that her skills would let her perform major surgery on the boy. The nurse promised that the surgeon would be there that evening - it was early morning, so there was plenty of time - and that they would be able to get the baby out of Jaden that very night.

After he'd thanked the nurse, Jesse sat beside his sleeping lover and held Jaden's hand to his lips. He closed his eyes, soft tears running down his cheeks. His tears fell onto the brunette's limp fingers.

Jesse hadn't cried yet, but now he was letting it out. Jaden was going to be cut open and the baby taken out of him.

What if the protective membrane around the baby couldn't be cut through? What if Yubel couldn't do anything about it?

Was Jaden really strong enough for the surgery, anyway?

He was more worried for the brunette than he had ever been.

Hazeru - There we go, it's gonna happen!

Hera - R&R please!


	21. Chapter 20  It's Time

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 20

It's Time

"He can't move out of this dorm" Jesse argued with the nurse, as he had been for the past ten minutes. "He isn't strong enough!"

"Jesse, there's no way that we can perform the c-section here" the nurse said gently, keeping her patience. "I know Jaden's in a fragile condition, but it's more dangerous to do the surgery here than it is to move him down to the infirmary."

Jesse growled low in his throat and turned away from the nurse so he could hit his head off the wall. With a sigh, Miss Fontaine pulled him back by the shoulder and then looked at him seriously.

"We can either use a stretcher to take him down to the infirmary, or you can carry him yourself if you feel you'll be gentle enough with him."

"We'll let him decide" Jesse muttered, going into his bedroom.

He stroked the pale skin of his lover's cheek and Jaden weakly half-opened one eye. Jesse smiled softly and leant down to brush his lips softly against the brunette's.

"Jaden, we're taking you to the infirmary so we can get the baby out" Jesse whispered.

Jaden didn't answer but his solely open eye showed that he understood.

"Do you want to go on a stretcher so you can lie down?" Jesse asked. "I can carry you if you want."

"You …" Jaden whispered, not having the strength to speak more.

But Jesse understood.

"Just rest up, love, and I'll take you there."

Jesse slid one arm under the brunette's shoulders and raised him to a sitting position, and he kept him like that for a minute, to let the brunette rest. After that he slid his other arm under the brunette's legs and lifted him up into his arms bridal-style. Jaden gasped in pain but tried to relax in his lover's arms.

Jaden was a bit scared, he had never gone through intense surgery - he'd never been cut open. Okay, he'd been through a lot - not necessarily physical trouble as much as emotional - but never like this. Months of pain and suffering and it all came down to this one c-section.

Jaden let his head roll into the crook of Jesse's neck and relaxed. He was determined to live through this. It wasn't time for him to die. He had to go on. Not just for himself, but for Jesse. And Yubel. And the baby.

Miss Fontaine walked with Jesse down to the infirmary, walking at his slow pace. She wondered at first if Jesse was struggling with the brunette's weight - heavier now because of the baby's added weight - but soon she realised that Jesse was used to carrying him around. He was going slow because fast movement would cause Jaden more pain, and Jesse was terrified of hurting him more.

On the way there they came across Chazz, Syrus and Alexis, who looked in shock at their friends.

"What's going on with the slacker?" Chazz asked.

"We're taking him to the infirmary" Jesse said, not stopping, but their friends began walking with them.

"Is Jaden okay?" Syrus asked.

"Not really" Jesse whispered.

"We're performing a c-section tonight" Miss Fontaine said, sensing that Jesse was losing it. "Jaden's too sick to keep the pregnancy going and the baby's ready to be born anyway."

"I thought Yubel was protecting the baby" Alexis said, her voice turning to ice when she said the name of the duel spirit.

"She's going to take away her protection around the baby. At least, that's what Jay told me" Jesse said to them. "If she doesn't …"

"I don't get it" Syrus muttered.

"It doesn't matter" Jesse whispered.

Jesse, their friends and Miss Fontaine arrived at the infirmary not long afterwards.

Miss Fontaine let Jesse come into the room but she made the others wait outside.

Inside the infirmary, in a separate room, a surgeon greeted them as they came into the room. He nodded to Jesse and then spoke to Miss Fontaine.

Jesse placed Jaden where he was instructed.

"Mister Andersen, we don't normally let people stay in the room, but this is very unusual as it is, so if you want to stay, I'll allow it just this once" the surgeon said grimly.

Jesse nodded once.

"Please wait over there" Miss Fontaine said gently, and Jesse nodded again. A tear fell down one cheek as he placed one more kiss on Jaden's forehead, and he then sat on the chair a bit away from them, where he was told to.

"You understand, Mister Andersen, that you need to be completely quiet in this room" the surgeon cautioned.

"I understand" Jesse said grimly.

Then he watched helplessly as Jaden was put under strong anaesthesia and Miss Fontaine and the surgeon began standing around him and pulling out instruments, Miss Fontaine passing things over rather than performing the c-section.

Jesse sat still and watched fearfully as they stood over his lover, deciding his fate.

Hazeru - Baby arrives next chapter, is everything gonna be okay?

Hera - R&R please.


	22. Chapter 21  Arrival

Hazeru - At the risk of dying, here's another chapter. Please don't hunt me down xD

Hera - We love you. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 21

Arrival

Jesse hadn't breathed since he had sat down, watching the two working over his lover. He felt like he couldn't breathe, that a single intake of breath would disturb them and cause them to make a mistake, and that was something Jesse would never risk.

Jaden was very still, eyes closed. Was he conscious at all? Jesse had no idea, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He just hoped that Jaden wasn't feeling any pain.

"The membrane's very hard" the surgeon said to the school nurse. "It'll take a sharp scalpel to cut through this thing."

Jesse watched Miss Fontaine hand him a scalpel and then fold her hands behind her back so she wasn't in the way or the skilled surgeon. Jesse bit his lip. The membrane was still difficult to get through? That meant Yubel hadn't been able to completely lift her protection on the baby. But if it was possible to cut through it, then she had somewhat succeeded - Jesse wondered if it hurt her to do it.

"Nurse" the surgeon said, and Miss Fontaine leaned over the brunette's pale body to help him.

Jesse closed his eyes and tried not to make a sound, praying that Jaden would be alright in the end. He almost felt like he was going to start crying but resisted.

"I want you to grab the thing and pull as soon as I tell you" the surgeon said to the nurse, who nodded in understanding.

Jesse flinched slightly at hearing the word 'thing' come from the surgeon's lips. It was what he had called the baby once, in the beginning, and it had upset Jaden. Now, Jesse wouldn't ever consider calling the baby a thing. He had come to accept it. The baby was his. His child that he had with Jaden that they shouldn't have been able to conceive but did.

Jesse had been so caught up in his memory of the last few months - the good times and the bad - that he hadn't heard the surgeon give Miss Fontaine the order.

And it felt like a lifetime had passed before Jesse heard the soft crying of an infant.

Jesse's head snapped up and his mouth dropped open. The baby was crying. That meant it was here. The baby was out. They'd done it!

He was very vaguely aware of the surgeon and Miss Fontaine's hushed whispers as they cut the cord and examined the child and the limp brunette.

Before Jesse could move, Miss Fontaine was leaving the room to enter her office, carrying the baby with her, and the surgeon was leaning back over Jaden's body, presumably to close the incision.

Jesse closed his eyes and lowered his head, hiding his growing smile and his tears of relief that the baby was finally here. At last. At last Jaden could relax and be free of the pain of carrying the child. They could all be together.

It was a few minutes before the surgeon turned and walked over to Jesse, after working on Jaden for those silent minutes - during which the nurse hadn't reappeared.

"I've given him a sedative to knock him out for a few hours" the surgeon said. "He's going to be very weak when he wakes up."

Then the surgeon went into the office Miss Fontaine had gone into, leaving Jesse alone with the unconscious brunette.

Jesse stared at Jaden's pale skin and forced himself to stand up. His legs felt slightly shaky under his weight as he walked over to stand beside the brunette, not daring to touch him.

The bluenette's eyes wandered down to Jaden's stomach - not exactly back to normal, but close to it, no longer swollen. He wondered if, despite everything, he would miss feeling the movements and kicks of the baby from inside his lover's stomach.

Jesse worked up the courage to clasp his fingers around the brunette's pale, limp hand and squeeze it lightly.

"He's here, Jay" the bluenette whispered. "You're gonna be okay now."

He wanted the brunette to wake up and answer him, but of course it would be a few hours before Jaden woke up.

Jesse had been standing by Jaden's side for mere seconds more before Miss Fontaine entered the room - the surgeon not with her, who knew where he was. But Jesse couldn't focus on anything at that moment - anything except the small bundle in the nurse's arms.

Jesse stood still, frozen with a sort of shock, as the nurse approached him, smiling.

"He's perfectly formed and seems healthy" she said to Jesse. "Congratulations."

Jesse forced his arms to lift when Miss Fontaine pressed the child against his chest. He moved his arms to form a sort of cradle in which the baby was securely and comfortably held.

"We'll access Jaden when he wakes up" the nurse said, before going out of the room, this time in a different direction.

Jesse looked down at the bundle he held and let out a sharp gasp.

The baby, a boy, had Jaden's features although the shape of his lips more resembled Jesse's. His eyes were open - strange for a newborn, but not desperately uncommon - and were, of course, blue. All babies were born with blue eyes. But the blue of his eyes was a telltale colour, automatically telling Jesse that the boy was going to have the same rich chocolate brown eyes that Jaden did. The baby was adorable and handsome, and Jesse smiled softly.

But he couldn't help but feel shocked - not in a good way - by the child's hair.

The style of it was going to match Jaden's, when it grew longer. But it was the colour that had got the bluenette spooked. He was going to be a two-toned bluenette, like a mix of his 'mother's' style and his father's hair colour, with a slightly lighter patch of blue on the top of his head. Still, none of this was what shocked Jesse.

What shocked Jesse was the bangs of the baby's wispy hair. They weren't all blue. They began blue and then slowly, gradually faded into a deep purple, and then were white at the very tips.

Purple and white. Who else had hair in those colours?

Jesse had long known, and of course expected, that the baby would resemble himself and Jaden. But it had never crossed his mind that the baby might have any resemblance to the spirit that made it possible for him to be conceived in Jaden's body.

Jesse had never thought that the baby would inherit any of Yubel's features.

Hazeru - Surprised?

Hera - We've never seen a story were the baby has features of Yubel.

Hazeru - Trying something new.

Hera - R&R please


	23. Chapter 22  Meet Your Mommy

Hazeru - Naming of the baby in this chapter.

Hera - Named by a friend, not us. We had no inspiration for the name, so we got some help.

Hazeru - Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 22

Meet Your Mommy

The world was black, and that was peaceful. It was nicer than when he tried to let the blackness die away - when he did, he felt pain. Pain soared through his veins if he tried to open his eyes. Jaden was awake, but he didn't want to be. Why couldn't he just go back to the peaceful world of unconsciousness?

Jaden didn't remember very much. He remembered talking with Yubel, though he couldn't recall what they had been talking about. He remembered Jesse, picking him up and then leaving the dorm … where had they gone? He had very vague memories of a surgeon of some description …

And there was his answer.

A surgeon. A surgery.

He'd just had a c-section.

Well, technically, it had been almost six hours since that had been going on, but to Jaden's previously unconscious mind, that didn't count.

When the pain dulled a bit, Jaden opened his eyes. He snapped them shut again - damn, it was bright in the real world! - but then reopened them.

Although he wasn't in this part of the infirmary often, he recognised it. Jaden didn't have the energy to sit up, but he turned his head to look around. The room was empty. Where was Jesse? Where was the baby? Was the baby okay?

**Everything's fine, Jaden. **

From inside his own head, Jaden heard Yubel's calming.

_The baby's out. Is he okay?_

**He's okay, Jaden. He's with Andersen.**

_I want to see him, Yubel._

Of course, Jaden knew that he only had to ask Yubel for something and he would have it. Yubel would do anything for him, including going to find Jesse for him. Yubel may not have liked Jesse very much, but she respected Jaden's wishes.

Jaden cut off the mind connection abruptly, not having the strength to keep it up. He knew that Yubel would do what he had asked, and - knowing she could always feel the feelings he sent her - Jaden sent her a wash of love through their connection. It wasn't love-between-lovers kind of love, but it was as special.

Jaden had to wait only a few minutes before the door opened and in stepped his lover, carrying a small bundle in his arms.

Jaden forced himself to a sitting position, noting that the bed had a cushy headboard for him to lean against - planning ahead on Miss Fontaine's part.

Jesse sat down next to the brunette and locked lips with him.

Quite unprepared for the kiss, Jaden was a little shocked, but he closed his eyes and melted into it. He pulled away quicker than he usually did - half because he was out of breath and half because he was impatient. The baby was in Jesse's arms, and he wanted to see the child for himself.

"How you doing, Jay?" Jesse asked.

"I'm good" Jaden lied.

Jesse looked at him with no words.

"Not as bad as I was before" Jaden corrected himself.

With a soft smile, Jesse reassured his lover.

"He's here, Jaden. You don't have to go through that pain any more" the bluenette whispered. "And he's healthy. Looks like you, as well."

"Let me see him!" Jaden demanded.

With a soft chuckle, Jesse pulled the blankets away from the baby's face. The child was asleep now and he looked completely adorable and peaceful in slumber.

Jaden gasped a little. He hadn't expected that the baby would look so much like him himself. The shape of the infant's lips was different, more like Jesse's, but that only made him more sweet.

Jaden felt tears well up in his eyes.

It was so strange to think that the baby in Jesse's arms had been forming inside him all this time. The ultrasound images, wonderful as they had been, were nothing compared to the child he saw now. Jaden's hand reached up - tiredness ignored in favour of love and awe - and he stroked the cheek of the tiny child.

Without Jaden having to ask, Jesse knew what his lover wanted. Jesse passed the baby over to the brunette, who took him gently and held him in his arms, forming a cradle with them, as he looked at the baby.

"Wow" Jaden whispered. "He's so cute."

Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly, and then reached over to pull the blanket back from the baby's head. Jaden didn't say a word.

The baby's hair was going to be in the style of his own, naturally, and the child had Jesse's hair colour. A bluenette boy. Except that his bangs started blue, gradually turning to a purple colour, and then at last turning white at the tips.

Jaden stared at the one part of the baby that physically showed Yubel had had a part in his creation.

Jaden turned to Jesse with worry crossing his features. He knew Jesse wasn't keen on Yubel. What if Jesse resented the baby because of it? Jaden didn't mind, himself. In fact, he sort of liked it. It showed that together, he and Jesse and Yubel had created this child. It was true that he wouldn't have been able to conceive the baby without Yubel's aid.

"I don't mind, Jaden" Jesse said truthfully. "It suits him."

Jesse really didn't mind. Okay, it was strange and unnerving to see any part of Yubel being linked to the baby boy, but Jesse knew it was fair. They wouldn't have him without the duel spirit, and this could be a physical link.

And besides, he knew that it would hurt Jaden if he objected. It was a special feature of his son, that he would come to love. He already loved the baby.

"You don't?"

"She helped us" Jesse said. "We've got him now."

Jesse leaned over Jaden to kiss the baby's forehead and Jaden smiled. It was going to work out. It really was. The only thing that remained, besides him still not feeling too great …

"Jesse, what about a name?" the brunette asked. "We've not got anything planned for him."

Jesse's features showed sudden realisation.

"Oh, yeah" Jesse muttered.

Jaden bit his lip. He had a favour to ask of Jesse, but he wasn't sure that the bluenette was going to agree to it. Luckily, Jesse noticed his sudden dilemma.

"Something up, Jay?"

"Huh? Oh. No. It's just …" Jaden trailed off.

"Tell me whatever you want, Jaden" Jesse said gently, taking one of his lover's hands, Jaden's other arm still holding their newborn.

"Jess … what if I … what if I asked Yubel to help name him?"

Jesse stopped short. Let _Yubel _name the baby?

And then Jesse thought about it. What was so wrong with that? If Yubel could come up with a name he and Jaden liked, what was wrong with that?

"As long as it's a nice name, Jaden, go ahead."

Jaden's face lit up.

"I'm gonna ask her now" the brunette said.

"Why don't you let her come out for a bit, so I can see her, too?" Jesse suggested.

Jaden stared at his lover. Never, not once, not ever, had Jesse actually asked to see Yubel. He had seen her around plenty, but never by choice.

As if in answer - whether to Jesse's suggestion or Jaden's shock, it wasn't clear - the mentioned duel spirit appeared on the other side of the bed, standing beside Jaden.

"Can you help us name the baby, Yubel?" Jaden asked happily.

"Are you sure, my dear Jaden?"

Yubel had a name in mind, one that had a hidden meaning the two boys would probably never find out about, and another one besides.

"Of course" Jaden said. "Right, Jess?"

Jesse nodded, trying to smile at the duel spirit. He smiled shakily at Yubel, not convincingly but at least he was trying.

Yubel didn't seem to notice either way. All her attention was focused on Jaden.

She had the name she wanted.

"Perseus" Yubel said.

"Huh?" Jaden and Jesse questioned. They hadn't ever heard of that name.

"Perseus" Yubel repeated. "He was a warrior in Greek mythology."

"Oh" the two boys said.

Yubel looked at them and waited to see if they would turn down the idea, hoping that they wouldn't.

"Hmm … well, Jesse, what do you think?"

"Well … what if we named him Perseus, and shortened it to Percy?"

"Percy?" Jaden burst out laughing. Then he stopped. "It sounds funny, and kind of cute. I like it."

"That's what we'll call him, then?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. It fits him" Jaden grinned. "Well, Jess, we still need a middle name for him. You pick this time."

"It's up to you, Jay …"

"Jess! Come on, you choose the middle name!"

Rolling his eyes, Jesse sighed.

"My uncle's name, then. Jason."

"Perseus Jason Yuki" Jaden said proudly.

Yubel disappeared back into Jaden's body, hoping the two wouldn't find out what the name 'Perseus' could mean. It could mean 'destroyer' but of course that didn't matter. Meanings in names, they were an invention, that was all. It wasn't meant to be an insult to the child. And it was a fitting name of the baby.

Jaden and Jesse looked at their son, and wondered together what would happen next.

Hazeru - The baby's official name is Perseus Jason Yuki, but I'm gonna always shorten it to Percy.

Hera - Thank you Sakural7865 for the help!

Hazeru - Perseus can mean 'destroyer' but when shortened to Percy his name can mean 'follower'.

Hera - And we'll have him following in his parents footsteps in things like duelling skills.

Hazeru - Anyway, what'll happen next? Jaden still isn't well!

Hera - R&R please


	24. Chapter 23  Three Duelling Uncles

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Some friends meet the baby now.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 23

Three Duelling Uncles

Shortly after the child had been named, Miss Fontaine entered the room and cleared her throat to get the attention of the two duellists. Jesse looked up at her. Jaden glanced at her with a smile but quickly turned his attention back to the baby he held. The nurse couldn't help but smile softly at that.

"Jaden, we're going to need to run some tests to make sure you're going to recover" she said. "Don't you feel weak, still?"

"Yeah, a little" Jaden said truthfully.

"You'll stay here for a while, of course" Miss Fontaine said, to which the brunette rolled his eyes. "Are you okay for company right now?"

"Huh? What company?" Jesse asked.

"Some of your friends are about to break down the door" the nurse said with a chuckle, making both boys laugh a little.

"How many?" Jesse asked, not wanting the room to become too crowded - it would scare the baby and wear Jaden out.

"Just three."

"Let them in, Miss Fontiane" Jaden smiled, ignoring his own need to sleep.

Without a word, the nurse left and almost immediately afterwards, Syrus and Hasselberry burst into the room, looks of shock on their faces. Chazz stalked in after them, his hands in his pockets.

Jesse lifted one finger to his lips to indicate that they had to be quiet. Syrus and Hasselberry nodded while Chazz just grunted in response.

Syrus came and sat on the other side of the infirmary bed next to the brunette.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"Never felt better, Sy" Jaden grinned - falsely, it was true, but the feeling was there.

Syrus glanced at the small bundle of blankets that Jaden held, and saw a small, delicate face peeking out, eyes open. The short bluenette peered closer at the baby, noticing all of his features - his hair was covered, since neither of his parents were ready to let their friends, who weren't so sure of Yubel just yet, see that.

Syrus smiled softly and reached out so he could stroke the baby's cheek with one finger. Jaden tilted the baby up so that his chocolate eyes could meet the eyes of Jaden's first friend at the school.

"That's your Uncle Syrus" the brunette said softly, and Syrus grinned.

"Uncle Syrus? What about Uncle Hasselberry?" Hasselberry cried in distress.

"You're his uncle, too" Jaden laughed, wincing as it caused him a little pain. He felt Jesse's arm come around his shoulders.

Syrus and Hasselberry stared at the baby. Syrus was still sat beside Jaden, and the Ra Yellow duellist stood behind his rather short companion. Chazz stood at the foot of the bed, not entirely interested but wanting to see all the same.

"Can I hold him?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded and slipped the baby into Syrus' arms, holding his breath and waiting to see if the baby would cry. But he didn't.

Syrus rocked the baby gently, smiling broadly at him. Hasselberry leaned over his shoulder so he could touch the baby's hand gently, his cocky grin widening as the child gripped his forefinger in his own tiny fingers.

"What's his name, slacker?" Chazz asked.

"Percy" Jaden grinned.

"…What?" Chazz asked.

"Perseus, technically" Jesse said. "But Percy's his shortened name. It's kind of cute, don't you think?"

Chazz shrugged and folded his arms, uncaring about that last comment. Jaden, in response, rolled his eyes at his old rival and grinned.

"Chazz, are you gonna hold him?"

"What makes you think I'd want to …" Chazz started, but he was interrupted when Syrus - knowing what to do from Jaden's wink - got up and put the child into Chazz's arms.

The black haired duellist stood in shock, the baby leant awkwardly against his chest. Then he grunted and shifted the baby so he could hold him properly in his arms, and he looked down at him. He tried to make it look like he wasn't impressed, but really he was - the kid looked so much like Jaden.

"Give me a turn, Princeton" Hasselberry demanded, getting up and taking Chazz on.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chazz passed him over.

"Not like I care, Huckleberry" he muttered. "You'll probably drop him anyway."

"Hey!" Hasselberry argued.

The two boys argued a little while Jaden, Jesse and Syrus rolled their eyes. Jaden leaned against Jesse, who wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Jaden turned his head so he could press his lips against Jesse's.

Syrus looked away a little - he never liked seeing the two of them that way. He knew they were together, and obviously they had slept together and all that since they had a baby, but still, he didn't like to see it.

Noticing this, Jaden pulled away and wrapped his arms gently around his smaller friend and gave him a gentle hug.

"Thanks for being there for me, Sy" he whispered.

Syrus felt tears almost escape his eyes - tears of relief that Jaden was seemingly okay and that the ordeal of the pregnancy was finally over.

"What are friends for?" he laughed.

Jaden didn't have the energy to laugh now, he was tiring fast, but he still smiled.

The brunette let go of his smaller friend and leaned back against the bluenette, smiling a little. He was going to need to sleep soon. The pain in his gut was growing, and he could feel his head beginning to pound.

Jaden felt the pain grow more and more. It wasn't the unbearable pain he'd felt before, granted, but it still hurt. He turned around to face his lower, knowing that his face would show the pain.

Jesse glanced down at Jaden's face, showing discomfort and a bit of pain. He reached forward to lightly kiss Jaden's forehead before he turned to his friends and told them that the brunette needed his rest.

Hasselberry passed the baby to Jesse, and they all wished Jaden luck on a speedy recovery. Jaden smiled at them a little, in more pain now.

As their friends left, Jesse lay Jaden down.

"Try and get some sleep, Jaden. You've been through a lot."

Jaden smiled softly and slid under the blankets.

Jesse smiled at the brunette.

"I love you, Jaden."

"You, too, Jess" the brunette whispered.

Jesse lowered the baby down to brush his cheek against his mother's, and Jaden opened his eyes.

"Say goodnight to your mommy" Jesse whispered.

Jaden smiled a little again, and kissed the baby's forehead.

"You'll let me see him when I wake up, right?"

"Of course" Jesse whispered. "See you later, Jay."

"Night, Jesse. I love you two."

"We love you, Jaden."

And the bluenette left the room, leaving the brunette to sleep, the unconsciousness making the pain in his body unknown to him.

Hazeru - Aww. Percy's met some of his 'uncles'.

Hera - But Jaden's in pain again. Can't you give him a break?

Hazeru - Not yet :D

Hera - You're so nasty. R&R please


	25. Chapter 24  Going Home

Hazeru - Another chapter.

Hera - This is way longer than intended.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 24

Going Home

Jesse managed to open the door to his dorm room despite having his arms full. The brunette in his arms smiled a little as they walked into the dorm room.

Jaden hadn't been allowed out of the infirmary for three days after the c-section. Now, he was finally allowed to go back - and even then, only after Jesse had insisted on it. Jaden was bored out of his mind with just sitting in the infirmary doing nothing except missing the baby and feeling sick. He was still very weak and was occasionally sick, but Yubel had told him that it was just because his body was adjusting. Jesse had brought the baby down every day, but it wasn't the same - Jaden only got to be with his son for an hour or so before he had to sleep, or Jesse had to take the infant home.

The brunette was still hormonal over it, and therefore emotional. He found that he was crying a lot, something he hated doing.

"Welcome home, Jay" the bluenette whispered, as they entered the room.

Jesse walked over to the couch and put the brunette down gently. Jaden sat against the cushions and took a few deep breathes. Then he looked up at his lover.

"So where's the baby?"

"He's right here, Jaden" a female voice said from another room, and Alexis walked out of the room they had prepared for the child with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Jaden looked up at Jesse.

"I asked Alexis to look after him while we were out" Jesse explained, the girl nodding in agreement. Jesse looked up at her. "How was he?"

"He was fine" the blonde said. "Not even woken up."

Jaden smiled softly.

Alexis walked over and passed the bundle over to Jaden, who took the baby and smiled down at him.

Alexis whispered her congratulations to the brunette, and he leaned against her briefly in thanks. Then, with a promise to come back later, the blonde left.

Jaden balanced the baby in his arms and rocked him gently. Percy was sound asleep and the brunette didn't want to wake him. But he did look up at his lover.

"Did anyone ask about his hair?"

Jesse nodded.

"I just told them the truth, Jaden" the bluenette said honestly. "There's no point in making up stories."

"I didn't want to lie to them anyway" Jaden sighed, cuddling the baby into his chest.

"Yeah" Jesse agreed, and the two fell silent as they watched the sleeping baby.

Without any warning, Jaden suddenly started sobbing.

Jesse looked at his lover with worry and put one arm around his shoulders.

"Jaden, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"No … not really" the brunette sobbed.

Jesse sighed and pressed his lips to Jaden's forehead. Miss Fontaine had told him that the brunette was very emotional, but Jesse hadn't expected random crying. By now, of course, he was used to Jaden's tears - much to the brunette's embarrassment - but he never liked to see them. Jaden looked so much more beautiful when he was happy. The tears clashed with his features.

Jaden leaned against his lover, still rocking the baby in his arms. He looked down at the baby and suddenly the truth hit him.

The child in his arms was his own. He was a father - a mother, whatever. He had his own baby. He was a parent.

It hadn't hit him in the infirmary because he had hardly seen the baby. Now, he was home and this was going to be the routine family day.

Jaden suddenly felt terror wash through him. He was a parent and he didn't feel that he was ready to be one.

Jaden turned to Jesse with fear in his eyes. Jesse looked worried - he was used to pain in the brunette's eyes, but not fear.

"Jesse, I …" Jaden whispered, and more tears fell down his face. "I … I can't do this."

Jesse looked at his lover in confusion.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't look after this baby, Jesse. I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Jaden …"

The brunette suddenly passed the baby to Jesse without warning, and got up and left the room, stumbling slightly as he was still weak. He shouldn't have had the strength to run, but he managed it.

Jesse sat still as he listened to his lover sobbing - the crying could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Jesse looked down at the baby he held.

Women got post-natal depression sometimes, after they had babies. Miss Fontaine had warned him that Jaden might be very emotional. She had compared the natural depression some women suffered from to the state of Jaden's mind, and warned Jesse that the brunette may suffer from emotional troubles for a week or so after the baby's birth. It had been only three days. It seemed the nurse was right.

Jesse sighed softly and got up. He left his son in his crib and then went to his own room, pausing outside the door. Jaden will still crying.

Jesse was worried, too. He had been looking after Percy for three days alone, so he was more used to it, though. He had figured out how to change and feed and bathe the baby safely, and was getting a bit better with getting out of bed in the middle of the night to go see to him. But that wasn't skill beforehand, it was practice.

He was maybe overly confident that Jaden could do all those things, too.

Jesse sighed and went into the room. Jaden was sitting on the bed, curled up with his head on his knees.

"Aw, Jaden" the bluenette whispered, sitting down beside him and pulling the brunette into a hug. He felt Jaden's arms snake around his body and hold him tightly. "Jay, what is it you think you can't do?"

"I've never looked after a baby before, Jess" the brunette whispered, no longer crying but still snuffling. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Jaden, neither do I. And yet I've been looking after him fine."

"Yeah, but …"

"Jaden, if I can do it, so can you."

Jaden nodded once, and then he pulled away slightly.

Jesse stood up, taking the brunette with him. He then grabbed Jaden's hand and took him into the baby's room, and let go of the other boy's hand so he could pick up the baby. Jesse placed the baby on the changing table in the corner, and then stood back.

"On you go" he said to his lover.

"What?" Jaden asked, confused.

"Change him" Jesse said, folding his arms. "Go on."

"I … I don't know how!" Jaden said.

"You do. You just don't know it yet."

Jaden frowned a little and stepped forward. He undid the buttons of the baby's sleep suit and pulled it back and undid the nappy the baby was already wearing. He didn't actually need changing, but it was good enough practice.

"I don't have a clue what I'm doing."

"You should have seen me the first time I tried" Jesse muttered, laughing a little at the memory. "I had to call Alexis in to help me, and it took the two of us about ten minutes before we were sure it was on right."

Jaden laughed a little.

"You might not get it right the first time, Jaden" Jesse said. "But neither did I."

Jaden grinned a little, feeling more confident. He had thought the mood swings were gone, but it was almost like they were still there. But hadn't Yubel said that he would feel strange until his body had fully recovered from all the changes? And he believed her, since he knew she wouldn't lie to him about something so serious.

Jaden set to work changing the baby. He messed it up the first time, but the second time he did it all perfectly. And then Jesse nodded at him in approval as Jaden re-buttoned the sleep suit.

"See? You got that done way faster than I did."

"Yeah. Well, guess I'm just better at it than you" Jaden grinned, winking at his lover to show he was meaning it as a joke.

Jesse grinned and walked over to Jaden, and pressed his lips against the brunette's. Jaden wrapped one hand around the other boy's neck to pull him closer as his tongue came into contact with his lover's. He felt Jesse's hand caress his cheek and his arm go around his waist. Jaden ran his fingers through the bluenette's hair.

It had been so long since he had felt well enough to put so much passion into a kiss. He wanted to stay that way forever, but his legs were becoming weak and he was feeling tired - a normal reaction, so Miss Fontaine had predicted. He broke away from the kiss and said he had to get some sleep.

Jesse nodded and kissed his lover's cheek.

"See you when you wake up, Jay."

"Yeah." Jaden hesitated. "Hey, Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Jaden shrugged. "I don't know what happened to me there …"

"Hormones" Jesse grinned, causing the other to pout. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, yeah."

And as Jaden lay down in his bed, he felt a bit better - emotionally. The pain wasn't gone, it was true, but he didn't think he was going to be crying like that again.

The brunette lay in bed and suddenly he felt clawed fingers running through his hair. He looked up to see Yubel standing over him protectively. She smiled at him and bent down so she could lean her cheek against his own. Jaden smiled at her, and then drifted off to sleep with his guardian watching over him.

Hazeru - This is the last of the hard emotional trouble Jaden will have.

Hera - He's still physically sick, though.

Hazeru - I can be so nasty.

Hera - Nobody's arguing. R&R please


	26. Chapter 25  Arguments

Hazeru - Another chapter!

Hera - Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 25

Arguments

Jaden lay on the couch. He was back in his Slifer uniform now that he was skinny enough to fit into it - his stomach had returned back to normal now that the baby was seven days old. It had been a week since the c-section.

The brunette closed his eyes in annoyance. Seven days afterwards and yet he was still in pain. His back was better now, but his legs were sore - why he didn't really know, maybe because his weight was different now. But it was his stomach that troubled him the most. There was a constant burning pain there, one that got worse and then a little better and then worse again depending on what position he put his body in. Lying down caused the least pain, hence his current position.

The television was on, showing a tag duel with two duellists in the pro league. Jaden sighed softly, wondering when he'd be able to duel again himself. He could now, technically - there was no baby inside him that could potentially be harmed. But he just didn't have the energy. He had thought that he would be okay after the baby was here, but no.

On a nearby chair, his lover rocked their week old baby in his arms. Percy was moody today, crying a lot more than usual and not sleeping very well. Jesse sighed softly as he cradled the baby gently, trying to calm him down.

It took a full five minutes before the baby was peacefully half-asleep in his father's arms. Jesse smiled down at his son, and then turned back to the television set.

Jaden wasn't watching the duel. He was too busy watching his lover.

"Jesse" he said softly, not wanting to disturb the baby.

"Yeah?" Jesse murmured, looking over at the brunette.

"Can you give me the baby?"

"Jaden, he's almost asleep …"

"He'll be fine" the brunette insisted. "Just … I just want to hold him, okay?"

Jesse sighed softly and got up. He walked over to his lover and frowned slightly as he watched Jaden wince in pain as he sat up. Jaden smiled reassuringly at the bluenette and then held out his arms. Jesse placed the baby into his mother's arms and then sat down beside them.

Jaden smiled down at the baby. He liked to just hold him and look at his face. There was no real explanation for it, just that he liked to see the baby. He liked to hold him. Of course, it really wasn't that exceptional. The baby had only been here for seven days. Jaden wasn't entirely used to not being pregnant.

The brunette still woke up and moved his hand to rest on his stomach. He got a slight fright every morning when he found that it was flat, and then he remembered that the baby was no longer inside him.

Jaden didn't miss the pain the pregnancy had caused, but he did miss feeling the movements of the baby inside him. It had hurt like hell, it was true, but at the same time it was a unique feeling. He was kind of proud that no other man in the world had felt the same thing - women, certainly, but no other males. He was the first, and quite probably the last.

Without warning a pain went through his stomach, and he winced slightly as he felt it burn. Why was there still pain when there was no baby inside to cause it? What was happening inside him?

Jaden groaned a little with the pain as it got worse, and he felt the weight of the baby being lifted out of his arms.

Jaden looked up questioningly at his lover, who walked out of the room and put the baby into his crib. He came back to find Jaden looking at him with a half-confused, half-annoyed expression.

"What the hell, Jesse?" he asked, awaiting an explanation.

"Jaden, you were fine until you held the baby!" the bluenette said. "If holding him is going to hurt you then …" Jesse took a deep breath. "I don't think you should hold him any more, not until you've properly recovered."

Jaden sat still for a moment. What the hell had Jesse just suggested?

Jaden's legs were shaky but he stood up and stood very close to the bluenette. He was a little shorter than Jesse but there wasn't a great deal of difference in height. He had to look up only very slightly.

"Are you suggesting that I can't hold my own baby?" he hissed, venom in his voice. In the back of his mind, he could feel Yubel stirring at the sudden anger in Jaden. But he wanted to do this on his own, he didn't need her to fight this battle for him.

"Not entirely. Just when you're in pain" Jesse reasoned.

"I'm always in pain" Jaden hissed, exaggerating only a little. "Jesse, if that's what you want then I'm never going to hold him. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jaden, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"And you want to stop that by …"

"I don't mean that you can't touch him at all!"

"Oh no, you just mean I can't hold him!" Jaden said sarcastically.

"If it's going to hurt you …"

"My own son …"

"_Jaden_!" the bluenette yelled.

The suddenness of Jesse's shout stopped Jaden in his tracks.

Jesse looked surprised himself. He felt the anger just drain out of him, and Jaden was feeling the same thing - although he doubted Jesse had the same pain in his gut that he did.

The two stared at each other, both shocked by the actions of the other and themselves.

"Oh, Jay" Jesse whispered.

Jaden just looked at Jesse, and the emotions in his eyes nearly broke the bluenette's heart. Jaden's anger had faded away as quickly as it had came over him, and now his eyes showed nothing but hurt.

Jaden really was unhappy that Jesse would suggest something like that. He was hurt that Jesse would shout at him like that.

The brunette looked away, hurt.

"Jaden" the bluenette whispered.

Jaden didn't respond.

With a sigh, Jesse touched the other's arm. He sat down on the couch, and pulled Jaden onto his lap. The brunette looked at his own lap, not meeting Jesse's eyes, but at least he didn't move away.

"I'm so sorry" Jesse whispered.

Jaden felt his eyes sting, and he leant his head into the crook of Jesse's neck, curling up a little. It was instinctive, as much as anything. It felt natural and right to be in Jesse's arms like this.

"I shouldn't have said that, Jaden" the bluenette whispered, holding the brunette in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"You're right, you shouldn't have said that!" Jaden said bitterly.

"Jaden, you know that I'm not really going to stop you from holding the baby" the bluenette whispered. "I couldn't stop you, anyway."

Jaden nodded slightly, closing his eyes, letting two tears escape.

Jesse felt his eyes sting as he felt Jaden's tears hit his neck.

"I forgive you" Jaden muttered.

Jesse turned his head down a little so he could place a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Sorry I shouted at you, Jay."

"Doesn't matter" the brunette said.

Jesse sighed softly, feeling one single tear escape his eye.

"I love you, Jaden."

"You, too."

Jesse snuggled the brunette into him, and Jaden wrapped his arms loosely around the other's waist. At least he'd got Jesse to admit the idea was crazy.

Now all he had to do was stop Yubel from getting too mad at Jesse for making Jaden get upset.

Hazeru - They've got on so well through this whole story, I decided to finally have them argue a little.

Hera - And you still don't give Jaden a break.

Hazeru - I know, I'm so cruel to him.

Hera - R&R please


	27. Chapter 26  The Beginning Of The End

Hazeru - And another chapter.

Hera - Finally. _Finally_ she'll give him a break!

Hazeru - Only because I was forced.

Hera - Lies. -hides weapon of mass destruction-

Hazeru - Truth! Anyway, while we argue, you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 26

The Beginning Of The End

The breeze from the open window felt good against his skin, blowing gently through his hair. There was little noise outside, only the sounds of nature, it being long since past midnight.

Although he didn't hear the footsteps approaching, Jaden felt the arms of his lover snake around his waist and pull him back against him. The brunette closed his eyes happily, wrapping his arms around Jesse's. In response, he felt the other place a kiss on his cheek.

This night was the first time in months that Jaden had felt the way he used to - energetic and more carefree, although he wasn't as laid back as he had been before his fusion with Yubel. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, of course. Becoming one with Yubel had helped him grow up and mature.

It meant that not only could he have a baby in this relationship, but also that he was going to be mature enough to look after the baby.

He had to admit, it was a great feeling. It was so much nicer to know that if he wanted to get up and go out, walk around a bit, then he could. It was a relief to be able to do his own thing without worrying that he might take a bad turn and need assistance.

Jaden's better health relieved Jesse of a lot of worries, too.

Now that the brunette was on the mend and getting better every day, Jesse didn't have to worry about him so much. He didn't have to plan his day depending on whether or not the brunette might need him. He knew that if Jaden went out on his own he would be okay. It was finally back to normal, were he didn't need to worry about Jaden - because Jaden could take care of himself.

"Hey, Jaden?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you" the bluenette said.

"How did I know that was coming?" Jaden teased, twisting around in the other's arms to face him. "I love you, too, Jess."

Jesse leant forward a little, decreasing the distance between their lips.

"Good to see you're getting better now, Jay."

"Yeah" Jaden laughed.

"Just think of the things we'll be doing as soon as you're strong enough" Jesse said with a wink.

Jaden couldn't help but feel a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said softly.

The two smirked at each other, realising that they had not made love in many months.

"We'll have to get some protection before we do anything" Jesse said, looking suddenly serious. "We can't risk you getting … pregnant again."

Jaden nodded, having no desire to ever carry a child again. It had been a wonderful thing, in a way, but it had been painful and almost the death of him. He was glad that it had happened because they had Percy now - a being he'd trade for nothing. But they would be happy with their son and both of them knew that they would never have any more kids. It was unnatural for them to have one in the first place, and too dangerous for the brunette to ever risk it again.

"We'll have to get right on it" Jaden said, and he grinned at the other. "We've not slept together in forever."

"I know. Just wait 'till you're strong enough for it, Jay."

Jesse grinned at this lover, who smiled back at him.

"Can't wait" Jaden murmured.

With that, Jaden leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips, effectively ending the conversation and instead beginning a kissing session that would last until the cries of their son next called them.

Hazeru - Yes, I finally decided to give Jaden a break.

Hera - Are you going to make him get sick again?

Hazeru - I'm not that cruel!

Hera - No comment.

Hazeru - Anyway, not sure how many more chapters this has. Not many, though.

Hera - R&R please


	28. Chapter 27  Laughter

Hazeru - Almost done!

Hera - Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 27

Laughter

The delighted squeals of the three week old baby filled the room, making both his parents and their friends laugh heartily at the sound. Percy was currently pulling on Pharaoh's tail, making the cat yowl. With another laugh, Atticus pulled the baby he was holding away from the abused cat.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a troublemaker!" Atticus grinned.

Jesse rolled his eyes and took his son from Atticus, not convinced it was a good idea for the baby to be around the boisterous Obelisk just yet. Who knew what things Atticus might teach him?

Jesse dropped down next to his lover and passed the baby over to Jaden's waiting arms. Said brunette smiled down at the baby now in his arms, shifting him to a more comfortable position.

Atticus and Alexis had already seen the baby, but Zane and Aster hadn't. Now that both were on the island and had time to see the child, the Rhodes siblings had dragged them over to the dorm room occupied by Jesse, Jaden and Percy.

Zane had expressed mild interest in the baby, and Aster had poked light fun at Jaden for having a baby as a male, but he had said the baby was adorable.

It was true. Percy was a handsome baby without a doubt.

Jaden rocked the baby gently. It was getting late, not a good time to be getting the baby so excited. But it was a special occasion.

Jaden had got the news back from two sources today.

Miss Fontaine had told him. Unable to believe the good news, he had consulted Yubel, whom he trusted with his life and more. And Yubel had confirmed it.

Jaden really was completely healed. He couldn't believe it.

According to Miss Fontaine, he may still feel slightly queasy sometimes and have to lie down for a while, but that wasn't going to last more than a couple of weeks.

Soon, there would be no way to tell that Jaden had ever suffered almost nine full painful months.

There would be no way to tell that he had ever carried a baby inside him.

Well, except for the baby in his arms, his pride and joy, and the only person in the whole world who he loved as much as Jesse and Yubel.

Hazeru - Insert choir of angels here. Jaden's going to be okay!

Hera - R&R please


	29. Chapter 28  Normality Restored

Hazeru - Here's another chapter.

Hera - Actually, this is the last chapter.

Hazeru - Yep. Of course, I can do an epilogue if you guys want one! :)

Hera - Let us know if you actually want one, it's not written yet.

Hazeru - Anyway, enjoy this last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Chapter 28

Normality Restored

The brunette's vision went white and moans of complete pleasure filled the room as the peak of desire they had been working towards was achieved. Jaden smiled as he heard Jesse's pleasured gasp as he also reached his end. Shuddering from the aftershocks, Jaden closed his eyes as he felt his lover slip out of him and roll off him to lie at his side.

Jaden laid his head on Jesse's bare shoulder, his breathing still erratic from their hours of lovemaking.

Jesse kissed the brunette's lips deeply, savouring the taste of his lover.

This was the first time in months that they had made love together.

Jaden's health was back to normal and the baby was peacefully asleep in his room. They had been watching a movie, nothing out of the ordinary, and had just caught each other's glance at the appropriate time, and realised that they didn't have to wait any longer.

Of course, they had used protection, which was relatively new to them, since they rarely had before Jaden had turned up pregnant. Now, though, it was an essential precaution for them to take every time.

"That was amazing, Jesse" the brunette whispered.

After so long, Jaden had almost forgotten what it felt like. It was better than he'd remembered. He had forgotten the pleasure Jesse could give him, and what it felt like to lie together afterwards, in total peace with one another.

Jesse nodded slightly and said in a whisper that he loved him.

Jaden looked up at his lover's so-beautiful green eyes.

"I love you, too" he whispered, and the two shared a sweet kiss.

After they had parted, Jaden looked in slight worriment at Jesse.

"Everything changes now, doesn't it?" the brunette said softly. "Jess, do you think we'll be able to get into a … y'know, normal lifestyle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, as parents."

"Oh."

Jesse didn't really know how to answer. Now that Jaden was healthy again, they'd have to settle into some sort of routine. They had responsibilities now, ones that they had never imagined they would ever have to deal with.

They had to settle into the normal routine of looking after their baby and dealing with the end of school - which was very soon. Most of their friends were already making, or had made, plans to continue their studies elsewhere or go on to careers. Alexis, for example, was leaving Duel Academy to study to become a teacher.

Jesse knew that, for them, it wouldn't be so easy.

Not only did they have a child together, there was also the matter that Jaden had other duties he couldn't ignore.

Jaden was the Supreme King. Therefore, he had duties that only he could deal with - well, him and Yubel together, really. Either way, Jesse couldn't help him there.

"We'll get by, Jay. I can look after Percy if you and Yubel are ever … needed elsewhere" Jesse said.

"I'm not sure I want to go travelling just yet, Jesse."

Travelling had been the brunette's plan for after school, but now he wasn't sure he wanted to go on those travels, at least not immediately. But he and Yubel still wanted to put their powers to good use.

Maybe, though, they could do that without leaving Duel Academy. Maybe they could help the new students coming to the school in the next year, and the students already there. Every duellist should have a bond with their cards and monsters, and a level of trust and care. Jaden could help them. And if he was needed elsewhere, he would travel temporarily to where he was needed.

Jaden didn't want to think about it just yet. For now, he just wanted to lie against Jesse and let his breathing settle.

He could feel the presence of Yubel in the room, and he wondered if it bothered his lover at all. Well, if it did, Jesse kept quiet about it.

Yubel was running her clawed fingers through Jaden's two-toned hair, silent but _there_. Of course, she was always there with Jaden.

Jesse had come to accept that. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around the slightly smaller boy.

Jaden pressed his head into the bluenette's chest, cuddling with his lover while at the same time talking with Yubel in his mind.

"Night, Jess" the brunette yawned.

"Goodnight, love" Jesse whispered back.

And the two fell asleep with their arms around each other, with the spirit of the Yubel to watch over them protectively.

After all, even if she wasn't fond of Jesse at all, she would do anything and everything to keep Jaden happy. She knew that she didn't have to compete with him for Jaden's love. She didn't have to. She knew that Jaden loved her, and always would.

She just wanted him to be happy.

And Jesse made him happy.

Hazeru - Jaden's finally all better and things are back to normal.

Hera - She shows mercy at last.

Hazeru - And sorry for the weird thing at the start xD

Hera - Oh well. Epilogue maybe coming, if people want. R&R please


	30. Epilogue

Hazeru - Here's the epilogue!

Hera - Hope it's okay, guys.

Hazeru - Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Epilogue

Celebration Of Us

The year group of students stood together, grinning at one another, some whispering comments, others standing at attention in disbelief of their achievement.

"Jaden Yuki."

"Yes" Jaden grinned, stepping forward to receive his graduation notice from Chancellor Shepherd.

Shepherd grinned at the remarkable brunette as he handed the notice over to him, and that grin widened as Jaden smiled back at him.

"You've had quite the three years here, Jaden" Shepherd said, unable to help himself.

"Yeah, and don't think you're getting rid of me just yet" Jaden grinned.

Shepherd just nodded, aware that Jaden Yuki and his lover, Jesse Andersen, were going to stay at Duel Academy for a while longer, even though this ceremony marked that they had graduated.

Chancellor Shepherd smiled as Jaden stepped back into line with all the others, and he called out the next name.

Jaden, as he listened to the names being called, smiled at his short friend who stood next to him. Syrus smiled up at him, his grey eyes glistening with tears that he refused to allow to fall. Syrus had decided that he wasn't going to cry any more, and so far, he hadn't. It was remarkable for the short bluenette, and Jaden had to admire the confidence that Syrus had managed to find in himself.

Jaden's three years at Duel Academy had been very eventful.

In his first year, he had taken on the Shadow Riders, and had witnessed the power of the Sacred Beasts.

In his second year, he'd taken on Sartorius and his 'Society Of Light' - something Jaden understood more fully now than he had then. He had lost the ability to see his cards and then regained it, and obtained the Neo Spacians.

But the last year was more than eventful. So much had happened to Jaden this last year.

He had walked across dimensions, seen his best friend and later lover be possessed by his oldest, most loyal and loving friend, Yubel. He had remembered all his times with Yubel, and their lasting bond, and he had discovered that he was the Supreme King.

And then, he had lost what innocence he still had to Jesse Andersen, and had carried an unnatural child, and begun raising that child.

Jaden knew that his third year was the most eventful year of his life, and that it would be a year he always remembered with pain and joy.

At the moment, his son - Percy Jason Yuki - was being looked after by Zane Truesdale, who they had convinced the baby-sit for them during their graduation ceremony, which Jaden wouldn't miss for anything. Reluctantly, Zane had agreed, and Jaden and Jesse had joined all their friends - the ones who were graduating, most of them but not Hasselberry or Blair - and made their way to their ceremony.

Alexis had given a heart-warming speech, which had left a few students in tears at the end. Jaden hadn't cried, but he had almost wanted to.

As the ceremony ended, most students began to make their way to the party at the Obelisk dorm. Jaden and Jesse promised their friends that they would meet up with them there, but first they had to go collect Percy, before Zane was driven mad, since he was practicing something - he didn't say what - and having the baby there was probably getting in the way.

Jaden knocked on the door and opened it, not bothering to wait for Zane to answer. Zane would normally have made at sarcastic comment but he decided to let it slide, just this once - the look of happiness on Jaden's face when he scooped up the baby into his arms, that made even Zane's heart melt.

Jaden would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was going to be a good mother. He had even decided to let the baby call him by whatever version of 'mother' that he chose to as he grew up. To be able to hold the baby and talk to him - and teach him to duel, of course - was enough for Jaden.

Zane nodded to Jesse - a great opponent of his - and watched as Jesse wrapped one arm around Jaden's shoulders and walked them out, their son secure and safe and sleeping in the brunette's arms.

The two young lovers didn't speak until they got to the doors that would lead into the Obelisk hall, and into the party. Then Jaden looked at Jesse seriously.

"We're really doing this, Jesse. This is it."

Jesse nodded and tightened his grip on Jaden. He knew that Jaden didn't mean the party, he meant their graduation. This was a big step for everyone.

It was the biggest step for them. They were staring on the island, but not as just students any more. They had a child together.

Their son wriggled in the brunette's arms, and Jaden looked down at the sleeping face of their baby. A soft smile spread to his lips, and his brown eyes softened as he looked at the peaceful features of the miracle that had grown under his heart.

And somehow, that little face was enough.

"You know something, Jess?" he whispered.

"What's that, Jaden?" his lover whispered back.

"I think we're gonna be alright."

Jaden looked up at Jesse and smiled confidently, showing his old self.

Jesse's eyes softened as he looked at his lover's shining eyes and the baby in his arms. The bluenette knew that he didn't need anyone else, other than them and his Crystal Beasts. They were all his family, and they were all he would ever need.

"You something, Jay? I think you're right."

And with those words, Jesse pressed his lips against Jaden, the two lovers sharing one final kiss before entering the party, their child gently cushioned between their chests, helping them to be complete as one.

The two parted and looked at the door. Each one took a deep breath and then Jesse placed his hand on the door in preparation to push it open, and Jaden nodded at him.

This was, after all, a celebration.

A celebration of the students achievements at the school.

Of their love, their bond, their baby.

Of them.

Hazeru - And that's the end! Thanks for reading Life And Death Within.

Hera - We've been recommended by more than one person now - O.O - to do a sequel to this story.

Hazeru - Let us know if you want one.

Hera - R&R please


End file.
